Bliss
by BrittFan
Summary: Gabriella hates her life and dad.After moving to LA she meets this boy. They run away to Nevada and love quickly blossoms, but will her dad rip it apart? Will her first love last or will everything go down hill and her life turns miserable again. R&R!T&G!
1. B: Gabriella Montez's Life

**Bliss. I already made this story in Windows Movie Maker, but I never finished. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_ -Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss. _

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live.  
_

I sat there under the old pine tree that stood old in my backyard. My legs were crossed as my back relaxed on the hard tree branch. I would usually do this...sit under this tree and look mournful. That's because I am mournful. I pity my life and envy others. When I was growing up my mom would tell me that bliss and life is a wonderful thing and every night she would sing me 'I believe I can fly' by R. Kelly. Well that's what she used to do before she was killed in a plane crash. And the second I heard the news I broke down, but I didn't cry...I simply blocked everything that matters to me out. Like my father. Sometimes I can't even look at him. Especially after the day he called me a selfish bitch. He said I'm not the only one grieving over my mom's death and he's right...but the way he acts just can't prove that he is one of those people who are broke of her death. But me...me...Because of my mothers death I've grown under a small depression and never dared to let anyone into my life so I can love them and then the next thing I know is that they die. I'm not strong enough to go through with it again.

But that doesn't matter since I'm moving. Moving to Los Angeles, California. My dad's friend and his kids live there and so he wants to be more close to them. I just hope maybe I can start my life over.

...

I sat down on the soft tan sand of the beach. The waves crashing was a peaceful and relaxing noise. The sun was setting and the cool breeze rustled through my dark, curly locks that were messily draping around my shoulders. I heard my name getting called and I flicked my head towards my new house that was just up the beach. My dad and an unfamiliar boy and girl about my age were standing next to him. I sighed in annoyance and stood up, walking over to them.

"Honey, this is Troy and Miley. They're my friend Tom's kids. And they're about your age so I'm sure you'll get along," My dad said while smiling.

"Yeah whatever. Call me when I care," I said uninterested. I turned on my heel and walked away only to get tugged by the arm seconds later. "Gabriella, that was very disrespectful. Now I want you to go apologize right now."

I Crossed my arms over my chest. "What if I don't want to?"

"If you don't so help me I will...," he said. I could hear that he was getting angry. I didn't care because so was I. "You'll do what? Call me a bitch again? Hit me? Ground me? Well I don't care. I'm tired of all this shit you put me through."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again! You are a bitch just like your mother. You should've been on that plane with her." That last part actually hurt but I was too angry to notice it a lot. I pushed him. "Don't you ever call my mom a bitch! She did everything for you." Tears started trickling down my cheeks. "Your a worthless piece of shit who doesn't care about your daughter. So do me a favor and just go to hell you asshole!" Then his hand lifted up and he slapped me. "Don't you ever hit me again. I will make your life hell!"

I held my right cheek as the tears came faster. "My life is hell. It has been for seven years."

"Go in the house Gabriella. Now."

I put my hand to my side and shook my head lightly. "No, you can't tell me what to do."

"I said get you ass in that house now!" he yelled.

"I'm not going. And you can't make me," I said standing my ground.

"Gabriella, you are making me angry so I advise you to just go into the damn house and we can forget about our little fight okay." His voice was calming but I wasn't calm. "I'm not going! And I am not forgetting about it after you called me and my mom a bitch-" Then the next move was unexpected. He slapped me again but harder. It was full of impact and the force pushed me down to the ground. It was like getting hit with a hammer. "Get up and get in that house now!"I looked up at him. Tears were bleeding out of my eyes. Iv'e seen him horrible, but never like this. This is the first time I've said it, but now I'm scared. Scared of my own father. I slowly stood up and ran into the house bawling my eyes out. As I ran into my room I closed my door and locked it, sliding down it with my head buried in my hands.

I wish I was never born. I wish my mom was here with me. I wish he was never my dad. I wish that I could feel loved. I stood up from my position after a while and walked into my connected bathroom. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked horrible. My make up was smudged from my tears and I had a crimson red mark on my cheek and blood dripping from where the cheek bone was. There was a faint knock on my bedroom door. Unsure, I hesitated to open it and I saw the boy and the girl that my dad was gonna introduce me to. I was about to close the door when the boy stopped it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I mumbled. I walked over to my bed sitting down on it, hugging my knees. They came in and looked at me concerned. I don't know why because I don't even know them. And I was rude to them. I looked up at them. "It's just we saw what he did to you," the girl said.

"And we wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," I said simply. The boy looked at my cheek. "Does he do this to you often?"

"Of course not. Just because we have stupid fights doesn't mean he doesn't love..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. It's true, he doesn't hit me normally unless he's really mad, but it does feel like he doesn't love me. I shook my head. "I hate him so much." I looked down and saw a heart necklace dangling from my neck. I took it off and open the heart. There was a picture of me and my mom. On the top of the locket it read:

_"Sometimes you have to let go of the ones you love, but remember that they will always be right beside you"_

Tears started falling out of my eyes as I read the sentence over and over again. My mom gave this to me the day before she died. I never knew I would need it so early. I never took it off.I put the locket back on and got up. I crouched down and pulled out a box that was under my bed. Opening it, it revealed photos of my mom. I picked up a special one and turned it over. On the back in black was a note.

_Dear Brie,_  
_ It must be hard for you since I am dead, but never let that fact tear you apart. You are a beautiful, bold, brave, smart, talented, and clever enough to know that if you fall always get back up. Never let anyone put you down. _  
_XX Mom _

She wrote this when she was in the hospital. She knew she was going to die and I did too, but I didn't want to believe it. I smiled and put the card down and put the box back under the bed. I looked back up at the two realizing they were still in here. "What are your names again?"

"I'm Troy and this is Miley," Troy said. I nodded and looked to my right out the window to see my dad walking up to the house and once I heard the door slam and I knew I made him angry. "You guys should leave," I said to Troy and Miley.

"Are you sure? Because we can stay-"

"Please?"

"Okay," Miley said. "Come on Troy. Let's go. we'll see you around Gabriella. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye." I looked at them as they walked out the room and as soon as they did my father came in and slammed the door behind him. As he walked over to me I backed up into my wall.

"I just don't get you. I took care of you all by myself and this is how you turn up!" he yelled angry at me.

"Well if you do take care of me you would put some effort into it. And you don't put and inch into it." I said in a little voice. "And then you hit me too. Shows how much you love me. Shows how much you care."

"Your attitude is really getting on my nerves Gabriella. You should be lucky I didn't just throw you out of the house."

"I can't believe mom loved you. All you are is a worthless piece of shit!"

He punched the wall and caused a gaping hole. "Shut the hell up!"

I was beyond scared but I stayed tough. "Then you blame everything on me! Your an asshole who thinks he is everything but your not John! In fact you nothing more than a bastard who is abusive. I hate you!" Then he slapped me. I twisted and fell to the floor. As I fell my head hit the bed post and I screamed.

I touched the back of my head then brought my hand back to my eyes sight. Blood stained my palm and I looked up at him. "Fuck you." I stood up and ran out of the room. I could hear him following me and I ran into a closet locking the door after me. I banged the back of my head repeatedly on the wall and put a cloth in my mouth. Tears were streaming down my face as I screamed loudly into the cloth. I banged my head harder and screamed harder also kicking. I _hate_ my life. _I hate my dad!_ After a while my eye sight was dying and I saw black. I fell into a deep pit of darkness.

* * *

**So as I mentioned I had this story in Windows Movie Maker. Review please. Tell what you think.**

**Thanks!-Brittany  
**


	2. B: Closer And The Motherly Dream

**Bliss Chapter 2! **

* * *

I woke up and once I looked around I knew exactly where I was...the hospital. I tried to sit up, but my head was killing me. I looked at the person next to me. It was. Troy. Now I was confused. What is he doing here?I touched his hand. "Troy?" I shook him. "Troy wake up." He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched. "Huh? What mama?" I giggled. "It's me Troy. Gabriella." He sat still for a moment then he looked at me. He hugged me and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Gabriella! Are you okay? What happened?" He pulled back from the hug. "Me and Miley found you in the closet. You were bleeding badly so we took you to the hospital."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Now."

"Okay good. Now tell em what happened? Did he do this to you?" I shook my head. Troy sighed. "No. Is he here?"

"No. I didn't tell him. so we have time t talk. What happened?" I looked down then sighed. "We were yelling at each other then he slapped me and I hit my head on the bed post. I ran out the room and to the closet. I banged my head on the wall repeatedly. Nothings wrong."

"What? Gabriella you could've killed yourself. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, okay! I was just mad and I hate him so much. Ugh!" He pulled me in a tight embrace as I cried into his shirt slowly spreading a wet stain. "Sh, it's okay," he said making small circles on my back with his hand. I was startled when the door slammed open. Troy let go of me and I sat up straight and looked at the person who walked in. "Gabriella," my father said and walked over to me. I looked up at him. "Dad."

He walked closer to me then touched my shoulder. As he did so I winced scared and moved away. He looked at me in disbelief. "Gabriella." He tried to hug me, but I moved away.

"Don't touch me," I said.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

"Don't you call me that you heartless bastard. Just leave me alone."

"Sir, I think it would be best if you left," Troy said standing up. My dad looked at him from me the back to Troy. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You have no right."

"Maybe not, but I do. Just _leave._"

He looked at me for a moment before chuckling bitterly and leaving. I sighed and looked at Troy. "Thank you."

"I did nothing. I'll go get the doctor." Before I could say anything he was out of the room. I sighed again and placed my hand over my head. The doctor and Troy returned after w few minutes. "Well hello Ms. Montez. How's your head?"

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Good. we put stitches in and you can take then out in about a month or so. And also, it is very important not to hit your head again. You can have a concussion."

"Okay. When can I go home?"

"Uh tomorrow. We're still running test on you. Visiting hours are over at nine." He smiled at us once then walked out of the room. I sat up a little and looked over at Troy and smiled. He looked at me and returned the smile. "Wanna hear a story my mom told me a lot when I was little?" He nodded. "Okay, there was this blue bird who had just hatched and his mom was away looking for worms. He tried to fly and ended up falling. He got up and tried to get back at the top of the tree and to do that he had to fly. So he watched as other birds flew by and started flapping his wings. He kept on flapping and eventually made his way up into the tree."I smiled. "He had confidence and he feel, but he got back up right after." I looked at him to see him smiling. "What?"

He moved closer to me. "You are so cute." I smiled. "Well, so are you."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really. I just want to get some sleep."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be here when you wake." I nodded and yawned. Slowly I drifted off into sleep and into dream land...

I saw something that I wouldn't think I would ever see again.

"Mom?" I gasped. She was standing in front of me. She had on the same silky orange dress from her death. She was glowing and looked flawless. She looked like an angel. And she probably is. "Mom?" I repeated. She was smiling and her teeth glowed just like herself. "Hi Brie," My legs began to feel like jelly and i knew I would pass out, but I never did. Instead I was embracing the woman that still smelled like strawberries and warmed my skin every time she and I hugged. "Mom." It came out as a sob this time. I clenched onto her for my dear life. It was really her.

When she pulled away from the hug and I looked at her my stomach twisted and my head was spinning. Then I remembered I was dreaming. I was _dreaming_. Of course. "God, mom I missed you. It's horrible without you here. Dad...he's just...I hate him. I'm scared mom."

"I know sweetie and what your father is doing is wrong. He is not the man I fell in love with, but it seems like Troy will take excellent care for you."

"I know, but we just met. But then again it feels like I've known him for a long time, but I don't know him."

"Good honey. He's very intelligent and I'm telling you now, you should trust him."

"I do. And mom?"

"Yeah Brie?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. More that anything. But I have to go now."

"What? Mom, no. You've only just got here. I don't want you to go." I was always told to stay strong, but I couldn't. I miss her. "Will I at least see you again?"

"Of course. I'm always with you. In fact I'm right next to you. You just can't see me. I'll see you soon Brie. And I know your dad has turned into something hideous, but by what I know you are a problem solver. Bye Brie."

"Bye mom." I watched as she slowly faded away and my heart was too. My feet became weak as I fell to the white ground and began to bawl my eyes out. _I love you mom._

I groaned and my eyes opened. Stupid light. I wiped my eyes as the light stared at me blinding me. "About time." I looked to my side and smiled as I saw Troy eating fried from a McDonald's box. I shot up and held out my hand. "Where's my food?" He laughed and handed me a burger. I grinned madly and took a bite into the delicious treat. After I finiished the burger I looked at Troy. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Troy, can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"I know we've only just met, but promise you won't ever leave me. Promise you won't ever leave me alone."

A smiled crept on his face. "I promise to never leave you. I promise to stay with you no matter what."

"Good." I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek the hugged him. I smiled when he returned the hug right away.

"Wanna watch TV?" He nodded and i went for the remote and it turned out he did to. Our hands touched and I quickly moved mine away and looked down. My cheeks were getting hot and Troy chuckled. I was blushing. I don't really blush. "Sorry," I mumbled. He chuckled again and turned on the television. "Soap Operas. Great." I giggled.

After a while I got bored. Like really bored. I looked over at Troy and he looked like he was too. I turned off the television and he looked at me. "Do you want to play 20 questions?"

"Okay, you go first."

"Okay, What is your most embarrassing moment? Ever."

"Uh, well see me and Miley were going to the public pool during summer vacation. I was thirteen and my crush was there, Amelia Hunter. She was jumping off the diving board at the 10 feet mark. I wanted to try, but then this guy, Thomas Track also was trying to win her heart so he jumped off the 20 feet mark. Amelia was more than impressed so I jumped off the 40 feet mark. I flipped and all and I could tell she was impressed, but not so impressed when I came back up from the surface. She and her friends gasped and so did my sister then they all started laughing. I was confused until a life guard came up to me and handed me my swim trunks. God I was embarrassed. I stayed in the house for almost two weeks."

I started laughing and he blushed. "It's not funny Gabriella. You should have seen how embarrassing that was. Thomas won her over too just because of the impact. But anyway, what about you? What's your most embarrassing moment? "

"Well, if you must know I was fifteenth. I had a dog and he got to my underwear while I was getting ready for school. I chased him all the way to school. It was embarrassing. He somehow managed to get it on his head. And the worst part was that I was in a spaghetti strapped tank with only underwear on. It was hello Kitty too. I sear I was more embarrassed than you. Especially when the most popular girl in school saw me, my crush, and the principal. He gave me detention for the rest of the school year because he thought I was trying to make a comedy statement about how big girls ass's are."

"What...?"

"Yeah I don't know either." He smiled and we continued to play our little game. We even went over twenty questions. It might have been one hundred.

* * *

**My hands are tired. I have to stop cracking my knuckles or I won't be able to type anymore. Anyway, what did you think? REVIEW!**

**Thanks!-Brittany  
**


	3. B Anywhere, But Here

**Bliss**

**

* * *

**

We were walking out of the hospital the next day to Troy's car. "You know, I really don't think it's fair that you get to change into clean clothes and I don't," he said looking down at me. I rolled my eyes. "Would you shut up. You've been complaining about it all morning. It's not my fault you let me wear your extra shirt."

"Exactly. _My _shirt," he said and I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. We got to his car and he opened the door for me. I smiled up at him. "Thanks," I said and he closed the door with a 'You're welcome' then got in himself. I looked at him as he started the car, nerves ran through me. "Can I ask you something Cody?" I asked. He glanced at me quickly before looking back at the road. "Sure. Anything."

"C-can you not take me back home?" I whispered. His smile fell into a tight frown and he stopped at a red light looking at me. "What? Why?"

"I can't go back to him. I don't care where you take me, just get me away from him."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Positive. All we need to do is pack up my stuff."

"You mean pack up _our_ stuff," he said and I looked at him confused. "I'm coming with you. Remember? I promised never to leave you. I promised never to leave you alone," he said then started the car again when the light turned green. I smiled. "Okay, thank you. And Cameron can come too." He nodded and the rest of the car ride was silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

We pulled up at my house a few minutes later and my dad's car wasn't there. We both got out of the car and ran into the house. "Is he here?" Troy asked urgently.

"I don't think so, so let's hurry." He nodded and we fled up to my room. I got out my suitcase and we started throwing things in there at a fast pace. "That's the last-." I was cut short when I heard the screeching of wheels at the drive way and a car door slamming. "Shit, he's here." I ran to my window and looked out of it. He was walking quickly to the house and I started to panic. "Come on Troy. Hurry." I helped put the rest of my belongings in the suitcase. Troy walked over to the door and locked it. "We have to go out the window," he said picking up my suit cases. My eyes widened. "What? I'm not climbing down a freaking window. Are you crazy?"

"Okay, fine. How about we take the front door and let your dad see us with a suitcase. That sure won't cause a problem," Troy said sarcasm running through his voice. I sighed deeply and ran my fingers through my black curls. "Okay, but what if I fall?"

"I won't let you. I'll climb down first then you jump."

"But..."

"No buts. Now let's-"

"Gabriella! I know you're in here! Open up. We need to talk," Tom said. I picked the suit cases up and through them out the window. Troy climbed down right after. "Okay, now jump," He said. I closed my eyes tight and threw my leg over the railing and my other one. I jumped and luckily landed into Troy's arms. I opened my eyes. He put me down and grinned. "What I tell ya?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my suitcases. "Come on. We have to pack you stuff before my dad finds me."

We ran over to Troy's car and put my suitcases in the trunk then I got in. Quickly he ran to his house. I looked around through the window and saw my dad. "Uh oh," I said and got down.

Phil's POV

I walked over to Tom, Troy's dad and ran a hand through my hair. "Have you seen Gabriella? She isn't in her room or at the hospital."

"I haven't seen her, but Troy was the one who drove her to the hospital." Tom stopped as he saw Troy walk by quickly with his suit cases. "Hey son."

Troy turned. "Yeah dad?"

"Where are you going?"

"Uh...confidential dad," Troy said and quickly walked to his car getting in.

Gabriella's POV

I sat up once we were out of the drive way and climbed to the front seat. "Where are we going?"

"My cousins house in Las Vegas. I brought money too for food and gas."

I kept on looking at Troy for a while before I smiled. "You shouldn't waste your money on me."

He chuckled. "I would spend my life savings on you if I had to."

"I just don't get it Troy. We've known each other for only three days, but you're acting as if you've known me your whole life."

"Well it feels like I've known you for my whole life." I smiled and relaxed in my chair slowly drifting off to sleep.

_"Hey sweetie," my mom said smiling at me. I smiled back and hugged her. "Mom_!" _I pulled away. "I'm running away."_

_"With Troy I see. Well your dad is taking it hard. In fact he already sended out a missing child report. He cursed the police out because they said he can't file a missing child until it has been 24 hours." _

_"I'm not going back if that's what you're trying to say." _

_"Oh, I'm not sweetie. I'm just saying that your dad still and always will love you." _

_"Maybe, but I need a break. I'll still go to school and live like a normal kid, but I am not going back to him so he can hit me or insult me again."_

_"Do whatever your heart wants sweetie. The mind may be smart, but your heart is stronger and so are you." _

_I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mom. You always did give the best advice." _

_"And I still will," she said pulling away from the hug and looking at me. "You're growing into a young lady more and more Brie. I love you and if you ever miss me remember that I'll be next to you. __Siempre__."_

_"__Y para siempre__," I finished and wiped a tear away. "Why did you have to go?"_

_"Everyone has their ends mija. Mines just happened early. I love you."_

_"I love you too mom." _

_"Bye," she said and waved as her body began to fade with the white background. I smiled sadly and waved also. "Bye mom. Love you."

* * *

_

Siempre y para siempre means Always and forever in Spanish. Sorry it's late.


	4. B: Earth Shattering Kiss

**Bliss**

**Sorry for the late update. I'll get them out asap. **

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

**

* * *

**It was the next day and Gabriella and Troy decided that we should stop by a motel since he's been driving for 14 hours.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Troy. "Are you gonna call Miley?"

"Already did. She is gonna meet us there. She's really excited to meet the happy and not unconscious you," he said with a chuckle. Gabriella giggled and then her stomach rumbled. "My tummy wants something yummy."

He smirked at her. "I didn't knwo you were a baby."

Gabriella pushed him off the bed and laughed. "Bet you didn't know I was gonna do that either. You know, you're not too bright Troy."

"Oh now it's on," he said and pulled her on top of him. She squealed then stood up. Troy followed behind, but grabbed a pillow and hit her. She just gasped and whirled around glaring. "Oh, it is _so _on!" She grabbed a pillow from the bed and that was how a pillow fight started. Later turning into a food fight, then, somehow a water fight.

Once they were done and the kitchen and living room were completley destroyed Gabriella looked down at herself and giggled. "I think I just got another shower. I wet!" Troy squirted some more water on her with the sprayer from the sink and laughed as she squealed. "This was so much fun."

"Yeah. I don't even remember the last time I had this much fun. It's good to just get away from everyone that's always surrounding you and have a good time, you know?"

"Yeah," he said softly and I looked up at him.

I looked into Troy's eyes adoringly Gosh, why did he have to have very gorgeous eyes. His blue eyes was full of charm. He slowly started leaning in and Gabriella stood there shocked, unable to move. His lips met hers in a slow and gentle kiss and Gabriella hesitated, but still kissed back. After a moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms snaked around her petite frame, the kiss deepening.

Breathlessly, Gabriella and Troy pulled back never breaking their gaze. Slowly Troy leaned in once more and captured her lips in another kiss, but this one was brief.

"Wow," She breathed. It was her first kiss. And it's actually pathetic. I'm 17 and this was my _first _kiss. But...I'm glad I waited. His lips were warm and soft just moving against mine slowly. Gabriella thought.

"Uh...we wasted all of our food on that food fight and I'm still hungry," she said. She _did not _want to make then awkward. Troy just smiled down at her and chuckled softly. "Yeah, let's order room service." As he left Gabriella watched him before breaking out into a huge grin and touching her lips. Was it weird to get all excited and close to each other when they just met? Gabriella wondered to herself. She shrugged it off and sat on the stool waiting patiently for Troy. Troy walked over, a smile just as wide as Gabriella's playing on his lips.

"What'd you order?"

"Pizza. It's great, and, your tummy can have something yummy," he said poking her stomach. Gabriella laughed and moved away from him. "Shut up." Gabriella stood and walked over to where her suitcase was. "I'm gonna go change. Be back in a sec."

Well that's' basically their night. They had a pillow fight, food fight, and water fight and then kissed. Like mentioned before, she only knew this guy for three days and she is already liking him, in a stronger way. It made her stomach jump a couple of times that night. Especially when he kissed her cheek numerous times and snuggled up to her when they had to share the bed.

Gabriella closed her eyes after the delicious meal and went into dream land...

_"Looks like you have a boyfriend," Anna said to her daughter. Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "No, we just kissed. But I kind of liked it, you know? A lot." _

_"Aw, you're growing up sweetie. I wish I were there to see you." _

_Gabriella sighed loosing her smile. "Yeah, me too." _

_Anna weakly smiled at her before changing the subject. "You're dad's looking for you." _

_"I'm still not caring."_

_Anna smiled although she wished her little girl was in her dad's arms and that her dad loved her as much as he did before. "Okay, stay safe though and make sure you and Troy go to school miss." _

_Gabriella grinned and nodded, pulling her mom into a hug. "Okay. Te amo mamá"_

_"Te amo demasiado Gabriella," Anna nodded and pulled away from the hug then slowly, faded away. _

* * *

It's short, I know, but that's how long it is in Window's Movie Maker. Review? Please?

Thanks!-Brittany


	5. B: Arriving

**Bliss**

**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live_

It was the next day and they were almost to Nevada.

"Are we there yet?" Gabriella asked in the same whiny voice for the last 20 minutes. Troy sighed. "For the millionth time, no."

Gabriella looked at him. "I think you're over exaggerating."

"Not really, I counted."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm bored!"

Troy stopped the car making it slam on it's brake and jerk Gabriella forward. She looked at Troy confused. "God, you are so annoying! It's actually reasonable why your dad is tired of you!" Gabriella just stared at him in surprise, but it soon turned to anger. "Fuck off Bolton," she said and unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. Troy watched her wide eyed before following after her. "Wait. Wait, where are you going?"

"Away from you," she replied grabbing her bags. "You should be happy since I'm 'oh so annoying' anyway."

Troy grabbed her arm and turned her around to him. "You can't go. You don't possibly think you can wander around aimlessly can you. Carson City is only 3 more miles away."

But she just pulled her arm away roughly. "I don't give a shit. Just leave me alone."

"Gabriella, please don't do this, not right now," Troy pleaded pulling her close to him so their bodies were touching. "I didn't mean what I said. I was tired and...I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes hopeful. Gabriella bit into her lower lip before kissing him on the lips softly. A little shocked, Troy wrapped his arms around her small frame. The kiss was rough, not like the one they shared at the motel. Pulling back gasping, Gabriella closed her eyes the spoke, "Don't turn out like my father...please."

"I won't. I promise." Then he smashed his lips onto hers. Gabriella's back was pressed against the car as he continued to kiss her. She liked it. Being kissed by his soft and warm lips.

She pulled back and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

Nothing was said the whole ride until they pulled up into a drive way. Troy turned off the car and looked at Gabriella. "We're here."

"Thank god," Gabriella said and quickly scrambled out the car. As she got out something fell out of her pocket and onto the soft grass. Gabriella bended down and picked it up. It was her cell phone and she had 50 missed calls. All of them from her dad.

"You okay Gabs?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella put the phone back into her pocket and dragged her bags into the house with Troy's help. "I'll get mine," he said and then left.

A girl with blond hair walked into the family room to see Gabriella. "Hi," she said the walked out, but she walked back just as quick as she left. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Gabriella. Troy's friend."

"Oh," the girl said. "Well, my name is Sharpay. Troy's favorite cousin."

The two heard a snort and Troy walked in. "Looks like you've met my big ego cousin, Gabi," he said then left.

Gabriella giggled and extended her hand towards Sharpay. "Gabriella Montez."

Sharpay was about to grab Gabriella's hand, but she quickly gasped and moved her hand away. "Wait. Did you say Gabriella _Montez_?"

Gabriella quirked an eyebrow and nodded. "Oh my god. You are on the news everywhere. You've been gone for three days. The cops are looking for you. They've even stopped by my house once."

Gabriella's eyes widen. "Please don't tell anyone that I'm here. Ple—" The soft ring tone of 'Just The Way You Are' By Bruno Mars broke off her sentence. Shakily, Gabriella brought the phone to her ear. It's now or never. "Hello?" She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, a bad habit she picked up from her mother.

_"Oh, thank God!"_ The other voice on the end of the line was relieved, but was also hard, and scary. _"Gabriella Anne, where are you?" _Yup, definitely scary. But Gabriella didn't shrink back, like most times. Instead she did something to tick him off more. "Somewhere," Gabriella said simply.

_"Somewhere?_ Somewhere_! Gabriella, you better tell me where you are_ right now_!_" Phil screeched into the phone.

Gabriella sighed and let her bottom lip slip from beneath her teeth. "I'm not telling you anything. So, you can stop your fucking search party."

_"Don't you talk to me like that Gabriella. You better come home now!" _

"Like hell I will! I'm staying here with Troy, and you can't do anything to stop me!" Gabriella closed her phone quickly before Tom could answer and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Gabriella?" Phil hissed through the phone. "Dammit! Tom, your fucking kid is with my daughter! Where are they?"

Tom frowned. "I have no idea. Come on, let's go."

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, it's just—"

"Family problems?" Gabriella nodded and plopped down on the couch. "It's okay, and I won't tell anyone you're here."

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay and grinned. "Thank you." Sharpay shrugged and the two girls looked up as Troy entered.

"Well, that's everything. Where do I put it?"

"Uh, I only have one spare room. Mind sharing?"

Troy looked down at Gabriella. "If it's okay with you?'

"Sure, totally. Just...no wet dreams," Gabriella said with a small smirk. Troy laughed and grabbed the suit cases.

"Alright, you guys make yourself comfortable. I'm going to get a manicure and will be back around 8PM. Don't wait up," Sharpay said then grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. After the door closed Gabriella looked up at Troy. "My dad called me."

"Huh?"

"My dad called today and I kind of told him I was with you," Gabriella said. "I'm sorry."

He waved it off. "It's okay."

"I know, but, I don't want to go back."

"And, you don't have to," Troy replied. "_We _don't have to." Troy had to admit that when he was around Gabriella his heart raced. It's like, Love at first sight basically. He doesn't quit _love _her, it's just that he likes her, _really _likes her. Troy let go of he suit cases and looked down at Gabriella again. "Mind joining me for a walk?"

"I don't know, aren't we like, kind of wanted?"

Troy laughed and pulled her up. "Just a short stroll, no harm done, right?"

"Okay, I guess," Gabriella followed behind Troy as the two walked out of the house. "Summers almost over and I'm not going back anytime soon. When and where are we going to school? I told my mom that we would," Gabriella said looking up at Troy.

'Well, we could go to Shar's school. Carson High."

There was a moment of silence and Gabriella slipped her lower lip between her teeth again. She was debating wether to ask Troy what she was about to. "Will you ever let him hurt me?" Gabriella looked up at him. "My dad?"

**Here comes the cheesy part ;)**

Troy stopped walking and thought for a moment before turning her around. He lifted her chin up so she was looking up at him directly in the eye. "I will never let him hurt you. I will stay by your side until you want me to leave. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." It was true to. Troy had never spoken to anyone like that, but Gabriella is doing something to him. Gabriella smiled and Troy leaned down pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss was short and once they pulled back, Blue met brown in an intimate stare.

"I've known you for what, almost a week now? And I know I'm starting to feel for you Gabriella. So, can you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella's eyes lit up. "I'll be dumb to say no. Of course!" Troy threw his arms around her body and picked her up. A squeal escaped her lips and at the same time a laugh. "Troy! Put me down!"

As granted, Troy put Gabriella down carefully and grinned at her. "You don't know how happy I am."

"Oh just shut-up and kiss me," Gabriella offered and they kissed.

* * *

I'll try to get the next one out either tonight or tomorrow. I got off of school on Friday on the 10th! Anyway, I'll try and update as many as I can before Christmas.

Share with me what you thought by just pressing the little 'review' button at the bottom! Please?

Thanks!-Brittany


	6. B: Miley!

**Bliss**

**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live_

It has been already 2 whole weeks and Gabriela's dad hasn't found the two yet. Sharpay and Gabriella are getting along great too.

"You know what I hate?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay looked at her. "I hate rulers."

"Okay, Miss Random," Sharpay said and ruffled the magazine she was holding.

Gabriella turned to her from her position on the couch. "No, I'm serious. Rulers are so annoying. It all started when this girl started smaking my arm with a ruler in middle school. Turns out she had a crush on me." Gabriella's face scrunched up in disgust. "I will never forget the day she tried to kiss me."

"Ew, Lesbian much?"

Gabriella nodded. "You have no idea." Gabriella looked up when she saw shuffling and grinned as she saw her marvelous boyfriend. "Troy! Hey, babe." She stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey to you, too," he said pecking her lips slowly. "You are so crazy."

"For you, that is."

"Aw, you guys make me gag," Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

Gabriella threw a pillow at her. "Oh shut-up. You're just mad that you don't have a lover boy like me."

"I don't need a boyfriend," Sharpay threw the pillow back. "Because I have a best friend called Gabriella Montez."

"Aw," Gabriella said letting go of Troy and walking over to give Sharpay a hug. Troy pouted. "Hey, what about me? I want a hug too," he said opening his arms.

"Oh, quiet Care Bear. I spend time with you too much. I need to hang with Shar for awhile."

"Sharpay, you are now on my hate list," Troy said crossing his arms.

"I love you too, cousin!"

Gabriella looked at Troy. "You have a hate list?"

"Yup," Troy said grinning. "Starting with Sharpay."

"Oh shut-up Troy. I'm trying to watch my stories," She said then looked at the TV that was on for awhile now, but didn't really get watched. Gabriella caught her bottom lip between her teeth and walked over to Troy grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen. She turned to him with a smile bracing her face. "Let's make cookies."

Troy quirked an eyebrow. "And do you know how to, Montez?"

"No, I don't think I do, Mr. Bolton," she replied and jumped onto the counter. Troy smiled and walked over to her, parting her legs wide enough so he ca stand in between them. She wrapped her arms lazily around his neck and he snaked his around her waist. Their bodies were closed together. He moved his face towards hers so they both could hear and feel each others hot breath.

"You are so beautiful," Troy whispered.

Gabriella closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling. "I am not."

"Yeah, you are,' and he sealed the conversation with a kiss. Gabriella found her legs encircling his waist and pulling him closer, she shivered just by the mere warmth of his touch. With _perfect _timing, Sharpay walked in and saw them. "Gotta go," she said and walked out just as quickly. Gabriella pulled back in a fit of giggles and ran and hand through Troy's jungle of hair. "You are a _very _goo kisser."

"Ditto," Troy said and sealed the space between them with another kiss, but this time it was a three second peck. Once again, Sharpay walked in, but with her eyes covered. "Is it safe to come in, or are all your clothes off?"

Gabriella laughed. "Yes, and sorry."

"You better be," Sharpay ordered and the door bell rung. "I'll get it." Sharpay skipped out the kitchen and walked to the door. She swung it open. Her smile retorted into a frown as she stared at the two officers in front of her. "Um, how may I help you officers?"

"We're looking for this girl," the first officer said and held up a picture of Gabriella. "Her name is Gabriella Anne Montez. Have you seen her?"

"No, but um, I'll ask my cousin if he has, be right back." Sharpay closed the door in their face and walked slowly to the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she saw the couple kissing again. "Okay, ew. There's no time to suck faces, there's police officers here looking for Gabriella Montez."

"Fucking scum," Gabriella cursed under her breath. "Okay, go tell them that you haven't seen me. If my dad finds me, I'm dead."

Sharpay nodded. "Okay." She walked out of the kitchen and opened the door. "Sorry, he hasn't either."

"Okay, thank you for your time. If you saw her, you know our number," he smiled politely then the two left. Sharpay sighed and walked into the kitchen. "If I go to jail for hiding a missing kid in my house, I am so not to blame!"

"Oh, you know you love me here," Gabriella said moving from her position from the counter.

"Yeah, I guess I do, but still!" The door bell went again and Sharpay groaned. "I swear, if there are police officers again, I'm going to jail for murder." Sharpay walked out for the kitchen and to the door again.

Gabriella smiled at Troy. "I love your cousin."

"Well, I think she's a bitch."

Gabriella hit his arm playfully. "Oh shut-up, Butt Crack."

"Butt Crack?" Troy asked with his eyebrows raised and chuckled. "Well, then you're dating a Butt Crack."

Gabriella pulled a face. "Eww, never mind. I take that back."

He chuckled and grabbed her hands. "Come on, let's see who's at the door."

Sharpay swung open the door. "What!"

The girl smiled at her. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Sharpay."

"Oh My God!" Sharpay squealed and pulled Miley into a tight hug. "Miley Smiley!" The two jumped up and down clutching onto each other. Troy walked in with Gabriella.

"Hey, what's—Miley? Miles!" Troy picked Miley up and hugged her. Miley smiled and hugged him back. "Well, it's nice to know that I was missed. And Troy, what the hell is on your lips? Is that lip gloss?" Miley asked as she looked up at the smudge of lip gloss on her brothers lip. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at the statement. Miley looked at Gabriella taking in her presence. "Oh, hey Gabriella."

"Hi, Miley."

"What are you doing here? You've been missing for...three...days?" Miley turned to her brother with an eyebrow raised. "Did you kidnap her?"

Gabriela laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure he didn't. I actually ran away. And, I guess to be safe, I now have to stay in the house at all times."

"Oh, well that's no fun."

Yeah, but I have company."

"Yeah, but I wanted to take us and Troy out shopping."

"Why would Troy want to come?" Troy asked.

"Because, Troy needs to help us with our bags."

"No Troy doesn't. I'm out, peace!" Troy quickly ran out of the room, then ran back in to kiss a surprised Gabriella full on the lips, then ran out again. The three girls broke out laughing. "Oh my God, Gabi. How can you go out with him?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know, but honestly, it's good practice for when I want to have a kid someday." They shared one more laugh, then went up stairs.

* * *

What did you think? If you enjoyed, please take 5 seconds out of your life and review!

Thanks!-Brittany


	7. B: Go On A Date With Me

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live._

Gabriella turned off her stereo after hearing her phone ring. She was currently cleaning her and Troy's room while everyone else was doing God knows what. "Hello?" She asked into the phone trying to multitask.

_"Gabs, I'm begging you. Please come home," _the desperate voice on the other line begged. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm not coming home, Phil."

Phil sighed. First name base. Not good._ "Well, is Troy with you?"_

"Troy isn't any of our business," Gabriella replied.

_"Yes he is. I told the police that he kidnapped you." _

Gabriella could feel her anger boil up inside of her. "What the hell is wrong with you? You are such an _asshole_! Have you ever thought about how I feel and what makes me happy?"

_"Gabs—"_

"Don't call me that. And, don't call me again. Bye, Phil," Gabriella pressed the little red button indicating the call to end and sighed. Gabriella loved her father, that's not undeniable, but he is an irk. He never thinks about what makes her happy, and right now, time away from him is all she needs.

"You okay?" A voice asked. Gabriella looked up and shakes her head. "If I said I am, I would be lying Troy."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Gabriella happily accepted it and pressed her face in his chest. Troy pulled back slightly and brushed away a strand of hair blocking her golden brown eyes. "Want to talk about it?"

Gabriella looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it would help."

He took her hand and they both sat on the bed. Backs lent against the head board, and legs tangled together. Troy intwined their fingers and started. "When do you plan on going back?"

"That's the thing...I don't want to go back."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Quote mother; Everything is possible if you believe it is."

"Yeah it is, but you can't run away from your problems. The only way for them to stop is to fight them. He's not gonna stop looking for you and at this point I don't think I can go out the house."

Gabriella inhaled and closed her eyes. There, in the utter blackness, the figure of her mother appeared. Gabriella exhaled and opened her eyes. "My heart wants to stay here, but my brain tells me to go back. I've learned that the mind may be smart, but the heart is stronger." Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything you want."

Gabriella nodded and laid her head on Troy's broad shoulder. "I want this. I want _you_." Troy smiled and caressed her hair as she slowly started drifting away into her peaceful slumber.

Once Troy could only here her deep breaths and the only movement coming from her which is her chest raising and lowering, he slipped his hands under her body and moved her down so they both were laying on the bed. He kissed her hair and wrapped his arm protectively around her. "Night Gabi. Say hi to your mom for me." With one more kiss to her hair, he then closed his eyes so he too could sleep.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes blinked open and she yawned. She then only felt the feeling of an arm wrapped securely around her body. She turned so she could identify the arm and grinned as she saw Troy there sleeping peacefully. God, Gabriella thought. He is so adorable.

She bent down and kissed the tip of his nose causing him to scrunch it up. Gabriella giggled and hoisted herself up on her elbows. "Mmm," Troy hummed. "Go back to sleep." Gabriella squealed lightly as he pulled her back down and pulled her to him.

"No," Gabriella whined. "I want to get up and make cookies." Gabriella puffed out her bottom lip and tilted her head downwards.

"No," troy said knowing that she had the irresistible puppy-dog face on. "And FYI that only works when the person can see you, and clearly I can't see you."

"Fine, if you don't want to get up, I'll have to take drastic measures," Gabriella said with a devious smirk. Troy popped one eye open and grinned. "Do your worst."

"Fine with me." She pulled her self up and climbed on top of him. She bent down and captured his lips. While the two kissed, the smirk still played on her kips and it grew bigger as her hands crawled up his shirt and onto his bare flesh. Just the touch of him made her shiver.

"I like your drastic measures," he mumbled against her lips. Gabriella nodded and pulled away. The glint of mischievous in her eyes sparkled. "I'm glad you do. And, do you like this?" Troy threw her a confused look, but his face twisted and he yelped as Gabriella twisted and squeezed his nipples. _Hard_. During the process of his yelp, Troy twisted and jumped making Gabriella fall off of him and onto the bed. She giggled as she landed softly next to him.

Troy playfully glared at her. "You _did not _just give me a purple nurple."

Gabriella nodded and moved closer to him as giggles continued to erupt from her throat. "I think I did Bolton."

"Well, then it looks like it's my turn to punish _you_." Gabriella and him just stared at each other, her eyebrows slightly raised and his mouth playing a smirk. Taken by surprise, after 1 minute, Troy jumped on her and pinned her arms down. "This'll be fun," he said and started tickling her. Gabriella laughed when he hit the ticklish spots and squirmed underneath him, her body arching and twisting.

"T-Troy!" She squeaked. "S-stop!"

"Nah," he said and his tickling became harder.

"P-please! I-I'll do an-ything!" Gabriella sucked in a deep breath as he stopped tickling her and his hands clasped around her wrist again, pinning them down by her sides. They both locked together their eyes. "Anything?"

She nodded, an uneasy feeling knotting up in her stomach. "Anything."

"Go on a date with me, then," Troy decided.

Gabriella slipped her lower lip between her teeth. "We can't go out though."

"We don't have to go anywhere. We can stay here." He leaned his face down and pressed his lips to her soft ones. Troy let go of her wrist as his hands caressed her cheek, then her jaw and her arms. Gabriella used her freedom to tangle her hands through his batch of hair that Sharpay had just recently cut.

After a while of just making-out, Gabriella pulled back, her breathing hard and heavy. Troy trapped her in between his arms, each of his arms on either side of her head. "C'mon, let's go babe," Gabriella said and sat up, but her chest just hit with his. "Troy."

He laid his head down on her chest. "I want to you stay."

"Well I want to go," Gabriella protested grinning as she felt a tickle on her chest. "Please Troysie?"

"Don't call me that," he said and she laughed when the vibrations of his neck went to her chest.

"Fine, _Troy_, could you please get up?"

"Yes, but I want a kiss first." He simply said that then intwined their legs. After he got a strong grasp, he turned on his side then his back so Gabriella was on top. Gabriella giggled. "Fine." Ever so slowly, she bent down and just as she was about to kiss his lips, she pressed her lips to his right cheek. Laughing, gabriella quickly got up and ran out of the room. Troy groaned and got up from the bed. "Gabi!"

Gabriella slid into the kitchen and almost fell because of her socks, but clenched onto Miley's forearm.

"Gabi!" Miley whined. "You made my chicken drop!" Gabriella laughed and got behind her.

"Terribly sorry, but your brother's gonna kill me."

"You're damn right he is," Troy said marching into the kitchen. "Montez."

"If you touch her Bolton, then I will cut you," Sharpay promised. Troy backed up a little with his hands raised. Sharpay glared at him before walking over to Gabriella and Miley. "But, it's not fair, she kissed my cheek and I want a _real _kiss," Troy whined like a three year old. The girls laughed.

"God, my brother is a baby," Miley said.

Gabriella looked at Troy's pleading face and stepped from behind the girls. "Fine, I'll kiss you. Now come here Handsome," Gabriella grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips hard to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she arched her body into his. Troy grinned into the kiss and snaked his arms around her waist.

"You know, there are still people in the kitchen," Sharpay said rolling her eyes. "You guys make me sick."

Gabriella giggled and pulled back from the kiss. "Me and Troy are having a date tonight, so I need help finding a dress. You guys in?"

"Oh, definitely," Sharpay said, the fashonita side of her coming out. "I have so many clothes for you."

"Oh, me too! I am an expert at hair and make-up," Miley said grinning. Gabriella smiled and pecked troy on the lips once more. "Okay, babe. How about eightish?"

Troy quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't I supposed to ask that?"

"Oh, just answer yes or no."

"Okay, yes. Wear something formal, I have a special evening planned out for us, ms. Montez."

Gabriella grinned and kissed his cheek. " I can't wait, Mr. Bolton. Now, let's go girls." Gabriella held out her arms and the girls ran over to her, linking together. Troy laughed and looked down at the piece of chicken on the ground. Peeking out the kitchen to see if anyone was watching, he picked it up and took a bit. "Hm, not bad."

Gabriella, Miley and Sharpay laughed at what they just say Troy do. "Okay, now I am starting to wonder why I am dating him," Gabriella said.

"Well, that's my brother for you. Now come on. Me and Sharpay used to dress up Troy all the time. Let's go," Sharpay and Miley pulled Gabriella up the steps.

"Do I even want to ask?" Gabriella mumbled. The girls walked into Sharpay and Miley's room and sat down on the bed. Miley rummaged through her suitcase that was still not fullyun-packed on the other bed.

"Not if you know what's good for you," Sharpay replied grinning.

* * *

**How did you like it? If you did, review please!**

**I think I can start uploading a new chapter everyday now. What story do you want to be uploaded next? Living With a Murderer, Spoiled Little Rich Girl, Bliss, or a One-shot? Tell me in the review please! **

**_Thanks!-Brittany_**


	8. B: The Date

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live._

Clothes were scattered and Gabriella was stressed. Right now, as you might have guessed, the girls were busy looking for something for Gabriella to wear while Troy got ready preparing the date and clothing himself.

"Hey, what about this?" Sharpay asked holding up a dress. "It's sexy."

"Shar, there's a difference between a slut and a regular girl, I kind of don't want to drop in the slut category tonight."

"What about this?" Miley asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "It's simple, yet sexy still." Miley held up the baby blue Rose spaghetti dress and Gabriella grinned. "Oh, Miley Smiley, that's perfect! Thank you, you're a genius."

"Yeah," Miley said flicking some of her hair back. "I know."

The three girls shared a laugh and then Gabriella left to the bathroom to change. She took a deep breath and slid the soft dress onto her curved body. It fit like a charm and felt rather comfy. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled. She was actually beautiful. The let downs her father gave her told her differently though. Her black shimmering hair draped down her bare shoulders and stopped at her rib cage that slightly poked out. Her long legs stuck out under the dress and she had to admit, she looked like one of those people on the cover of_ In Style Magazine_. Her cheekbones popped out as she smiled and her brown orbs flickered with beauty.

Finally, after taking three long breaths, she grabbed the brass door knob, opened the blocking and stepped over the threshold. What seemed like Miley and Sharpay in a serious discussion, it was cut off when the brunette stepped into the room. They both gaped and rushed over to the girl, open mouth now closed and smiling. "Oh my, Gabs, you looks absolutely stunning," Miley chimed.

"Really? I look good?"

"Oh, honey, you look more than good. I know my oh so annoying cousin, and he won't be able to keep his hands off of you. You look amazing, Gabriella." Gabriella enveloped her friends in a tight hug, a smile gracing her lips.

"Thanks. Now, how about some make-up?"

"Oh, now it's my turn!" Sharpay clapped and grabbed Gabriella's arm pulling her over to her vanity set. Gabriella sat down in the ruby red seat with her hands set under her thighs and her posture straight. Sharpay grinned as she started adding mascara. "Gabi, you're about to turn from Hot Gabi to _Sexy _Gabi, ready?" Gabriella just nodded as her fingers slightly curled under her weight.

It took a good hour or so for Sharpay's 'masterpiece' to be done. And Gabriella looked absolutely breathtaking. She slipped on her Givenchy Gladiator High Heel sandals and slipped on her bangles and Diane Von Fursternberg Talisman pendant. With, of course for environment measures, a Chanel clutch owned by Sharpay, well most of the stuff is owned by her anyway. Except for the smooth obsidian nail polish.

"Ready, Golden Girl?" Miley asked latching her arm in Gabriella's, Sharpay following actions. Gabriella simply nodded, but she wasn't ready. She's never been on a date and well, never been in a relationship before either. At times, embarrassing times, she asks Troy if she's a good girlfriend. He always says no, you're the most wonderful thing that's ever happen to me. He says that she's his other half hidden beneath his flesh, his everything. Gabriella thinks it's the most cheesiest thing she's ever heard, but when it escapes his soft lips, she couldn't help but melt into him. If only he knew how she loved him so much and that he's way more than Troy Bolton.

Gabriella sucked in a strong breath and walked through the back doors. Sharpay and Miley had let her go halfway down the steps. It made Gabriella even more nervous, but this is Troy. What's there to be nervous about. Gabriella stepped through the threshold and passed the jamb that seemed to intimidate her as it closed in on her. She pulled her bottom lip through her shinning white teeth and settled on with her walk. As soon as she was out back and off the little patio, a gasp of surprise escaped her slightly glossed lips. It was _beautiful_. Lights danced around the big area, up and down the sides of the house, and sprawled lightly over the grass. A nice circled table was sat in the middle of a light colored blanket and on the table was a nicely set up dinner full of two ivory candles, spaghetti and meatballs, and two cold Jameson Irish Whiskey bottles. And to complete the wonderful scenery, the full moon rose above it and waved down like a single spotlight.

But, the most amazing thing there was Troy. He was dressed neatly in a Calvin Klein tuxedo and his hair was actually combed, not much professional, but he looked amazing. His blue orbs gazed into Gabriella's directly, blur meeting brown in a locked gaze. Gabriella swallowed harshly and too her first step from her amazed trance. Troy walked with her, but to er instead. They met halfway, hands connecting and Troy led her to the obsidian chairs. The whole way, words never escaped the others mouth.

Troy pulled the chair out for Gabriella and she sat down, Troy following suit. They just stared at each other, taking in each others beauty. Then, Troy cleared his throat and smiled his amazing smile that always made Gabriella melt. "You look beautiful, Gabriella," he stated honestly. Gabriella smiled and nodded her head. "Took you long enough, Bolton," she teased slightly. "You don't look too bad either. You clean up nice."

Troy laughed. "Thanks. But, seriously, you look amazing Gabriella. Absolutely breathtaking." His eyes lowered as he spoke his truth. Gabriella could feel the heat rising up in her and her heart started to pound and her stomach twisted.

"Should we eat?" Troy asked breaking the tense, yet comfortable silence between them. Gabriella smiled and look down at her food, eyebrow arched. "Who made this?" She looked up at him, he had a timid smiled plastered on his beautiful face and he pointed to himself. Gabriella shifted in her seat and bit her bottom lip. "Should I be scared?" Troy laughed and shook his head.

"I can cook, Gabriella."

"Positive? Because if I die, the two lions in the house won't be tamed anymore. They'll be forced to kill you."

Troy laughed again and took a swirl of spaghetti on his fork then slipped it into his mouth. "Gabriella, would you just eat?"

She obliged and happily ate the meal. With every bit she took, a throat muffled moan came from her lips. It was good. It was _extremely _good. "Troy, this is delicious," she inquired after another moan. Which, like all the other ones, always made Troy shift in his seat and swallow rather roughly. She created a bulge under the two layers of fabric he was wearing. "Where'd you learn how to cook like this?"

"Uh, my mom. And, somethings are self-explanatory. So, I just clicked onto it when our parents were out."

"Well, it's wonderful, Troy," Gabriella said and the took notice in the two Jameson Irish Whiskey bottles next to the basket of bread. "Whiskey, eh?"

"Yeah, want some?" Troy asked as he took one of the bottles and popped the top open. Gabriella cocked and eyebrow at him. "What, Bolton? Trying to get me drunk?"

Troy stopped what he was doing and look over at her, his eyes hard. He sat the drink down and Gabriella looked at him with a questioning facial expression. "No," he said flatly. "I would never do that to you, Gabi," he said and reached over the table, taking her hands in his. "I care for you too much to ever think of doing something like that to you, you know that."

"I do, Troy," Gabriella reassured him with a shrug and slowly pulled her hand away. "Now, how about some Jameson Whiskey?" Troy grinned and poured them both a glass. Gabriella happily took the drink after their cheer and gulped down the savoring taste of the drink. It swayed in her mouth for a while before she actually swallowed. Gabriella pressed her lips together, taking in the taste of the drink. She's not the really one to drink. It may have so happened once or twice, but it wasn't recent.

The two talked all night all the while getting filled with Irish Whiskey. Both were getting drowsy and a bit tipsy.

Gabriella slurred down the rest of the bottle and grinned as the bubbly drink slid down her burning throat. Troy grabbed the second bottle and popped it open, pouring both him and Gabriella a cup.

And soon, it didn't take long for that bottle to e gone and the couple to be drunk. "Troy," Gabriella giggled and brought her elbow up, plopping her head on it as she looked at the guy across form her. "I...I think we're _drunk_. Do you know how funny that is?"

"How?"

"It just is, okay, let's go." Gabriella stumbled to her feet and quickly grabbed the edge of the table for support. The heels weren't helping. Troy shook his head and stood up as well, grabbing her forearm, but as he did, both of them went off. The tension as the night went was unbearable for both of them, and now it's just oppressive. Unknowingly, Trot brought Gabriella against his chest and both gasped. Her hands sunk in his white dress shirt the showed halfway through his blazer. Then, their eyes met. Both their eyes glistened over with want. Something that was abnormal for the couple.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's collar with her right hand as her left wandered lazily around his neck. his arms moved so they were circling her petite waste and again, after a long intense gaze, Troy covered his lips over hers. It was a heated kiss unlike most they have shared. Gabriella literally melted against him. Her legs buckled under her and her body arched into his. The only support she had was his arms holding her tightly against his torso.

Gabriella gasped into his mouth and let her hand drop down to the other part of his collar. Troy's hands just dropped an inch lower o her waist, making her sink even more.

Air was finally needed and the two broke apart. Troy brought his head down to her's so their foreheads would connect. The only sound that was heard was the panting of their breath and the silent night's nature. They just gazed into each others eyes. It was hard to tell what wandered through their orbs. Want, lust, happiness, drowsiness, love, and so much more. Troy nudged his nose up to Gabriella's and she giggled slightly. Her eyes blinked closed and she brought her head back up, their lips met again and like last time, the kiss was fire.

The cold air both hit them, but the kiss was so fierce of fire, the heat that laid in between them struck through them, like electricity. Gabriella parted her lips as Troy grazed her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. It left their tongue's to stroke freely. Their tongues twisted, stroked, and pushed against the others as hands circled around the other. Gabriella let go of Troy and without breaking the kiss, pushed him down on the seat he was occupying before. She straddled his hips as she went to sit on his lap, her arms circling around his neck and combing through his now messy hair.

Troy pulled back just an inch. "You're so hot," he whispered hoarsely. Gabriella grinned and pecked his lips slowly. "Shut up Sexy, and kiss me," she demanded and brought her lips back to his.

Both their bodies melted with each other. Connecting together as if they were half of one another, and in their hearts, they are. Gabriella pulled back and giggled as she saw Troy. Lips puckered tightly and eyes closed shut. Then, his lips moved down to kiss her once more before he was slowly deep in sleep. Gabriella slightly smiled and stroked his cheek. She gave one kiss upon it and laid her head down on his shoulder. "I love you, Troy," she whispered and let her eyes flutter softly before they stayed closed and she as too, went to sleep.

_"__Te amo__, Gabi," _

_"__Te amo demasiado__, mam__á__." _

_"Be careful?"_

_"Always, mam__á."_

_"Simpre..."_

_"...Y para simpre..."_

_Always and Forever. Tears glistened over her milky orbs as her mother caressed her cheek. Slightly, the girl leaned into her touch and closed her eyes, but when they open, she was gone..._

_"I love you, mam__á. Simpre y para simpre."

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait, I'll try and upload something tomorrow, but these reviews are low guys. Do you think you can review too? I mean, if you like my story. Because, if the people who favored my story review too, I would have twice as many reviews. So, please? At least 10 reviews for the next one.**_  
_


	9. B: The Unexpected Visitor

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live._

He groaned as the bright light beamed down on him. His head _hurt_. He ran his hand down his face and slowly looked around him, it was only then when he noticed the extra light weight he had. His eyes traveled down until they landed on her. She was beautiful even when her hair was a mess and the color of her face was slightly drained. H caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss it. When he pulled his head back up small hands latched around his head and pulled him back down_. _"Yeah right, Bolton," Gabriella whispered and brought her lips up to his in a slow and passionate kiss.

They both smiled into the kiss and pulled back, their eyes both brightened at the sight of each other. "My head hurts," Gabriella admitted groggy and laid her head down on his heaving chest. Troy kissed the top of her hair and nodded. "Me too. I forgot what a hang over felt like."

"Need some painkillers?" a voice beamed at them. Gabriella lifted her head and laughed slightly at the two girls standing on the patio with their hand s on their hips while Troy just closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Go away," Troy demanded and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a crayon and threw it at them, only to hear a laugh escape from all three girls. "Babe, why do you have a crayon in your pocket?"

"I was thinking maybe you needed a kiddie menu," he answered with a nod. Gabriella gasped and sat up straight, but with too much impact. She groaned and slapped his chest. "I'll get you for this later, Bolton." He snickered and shook his head. Gabriella slowly stood up, but as she did, she fell down to the ground. "Gabs?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella groaned and buried her face in the grass.

"Ow," she stated and closed her eyes. "Troy, help me up."

"Will you punish me later?"

"N...o."

"Okay," Troy said and stood up. He bent down and gripped her waist before slinging her over his shoulder and walking forward towards the house. Gabriella squealed and clung onto him. Troy just laughed and slowly placed her down onto the counter. Gabriella grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, trapping him prisoner. "My head hurts," she admitted sheepishly. Troy nodded and unhooked her lock around him before walking over to a cupboard. H pulled out a bottle of pain killers and a glass, quickly filling it up with water.

Gabriella held out her hands to the medicine and smiled at him thankfully before popping the pill in her mouth and gulping down half of the pint sized cup. Troy followed her actions as too because of his throbbing head.

"You know, it's not really a good morning we wanted, but okay," Miley teased as she leaned on the jamb of the kitchen door. "Good morning."

"Good morning my ass," Gabriella stated and rubbed her forehead with her index finger and thumb. "My head feels like shit."

"Well, you're the ones who drunk two bottles of Irish Whiskey," Sharpay said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and slid off of the counter. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep. Troy? Join me?" Gabriella held out her hands to him and he grinned. He gripped her slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped loosely around his waist, as if she were a baby. Sharpay and Miley rolled their eyes simultaneously and parted towards the stove to began breakfast.

"Troy," Gabriella said and slid off of him onto the bed. "I'll be right back. Need to shower." Troy nodded and she skipped off the bed and to the conjoined room.

Gabriella stripped off her dress and other accessories before stepping into the steaming shower. As she closed her eyes and leaned into the water, hair flowing with the pouring water, she sighed in content.

After the relaxing shower, Gabriella pulled on a purple tube top, then a pair of dark skinny jeans and purple pumps. She brushed through the semi wet dark hair until it was soft and wavy like normal. Then, finally after applying a little bit of make-up, she walked out of the small bathroom and into Troy and her's bedroom, but he wasn't there. Gabriella pursed her lips back and continued on out the bedroom door.

Like she planned, he was down stairs. Eating the nicely prepared breakfast made by Sharpay and Miley. "Troy, did you wash up?" Gabriella asked and all heads turned towards her. Troy smiled at her presence and nodded. "Yeah, they made sure that I do or else I won't get the bigger half of food."

"Of course, my little - or so big - lion. You've always had to have the bigger half." Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella grinned, taking a seat next to him.

"So, Gabs," Sharpay started. "Wanna take a walk? A small one won't hurt. Please?"

"Shar - "

"Oh, Gabs, she's right," Miley came in. "You've hardly been out the house."

"But...fine," Gabriella huffed and slid off her stool. "Where to?"

"Just the park near by. It's about 3 blocks up."

"Okay, fine. Let me just get my bag." Gabriella nodded and jogged out of the room and up the steps, only to be stopped by the door's ringing. Gabriella sighed and backed down from the first step. She opened the door rather forcefully and her eyes went wide as she saw the visitor. She swallowed, but quickly gained her composure and started closing the door. It was stopped short by him stopping it with his hand.

"Gabriella," he spoke. Gabriella shook her head and pushed with more force on the door, not succeeding though. "Phil, leave." he shook his head and grabbed her wrist pulling it away from the door and towards him. Gabriella screamed as he locked her in a grasp. It was a hard one too, rough. His right arm latched over her torso as his left latched over her face. Gabriella struggled as he pulled her out the door until she was past the threshold and into the solid world. The wind was rough and cold, just like the man who's _kidnapping _her.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Gabriella screamed, still struggling greatly. All her worries drained when she was pulled out of his grasp. She gasped as her body hit the cold concrete and hissed in a breath through her teeth. Miley and Sharpay were down next to her in a flash.

"Gabs, you okay?" Sharpay asked, lightly grabbing the girl in her hands. Gabriella nodded and looked towards where Phil had grabbed her. Her eyes shot wide at the sight of Troy screaming at him with words too foul to mention and gripping his collar with his left hand and punching him with his right. Gabriella swallowed and stood up. "Troy, stop," she begged quietly. "Please, stop." Gabriella didn't know why she was crying or why she was close to it, but she was. She was actually in pain from crashing into the concrete and from Phil's tight grasp, but she also hated violence.

Troy sighed and twisted his wrist so his fist was side ways and pushed down onto the ground. He stood up and walked over to Gabriella. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said and looked at her father. He sat up and he had a bloody nose which made Gabriella flinch. He stood up rather quickly though. "I'll call the police," he threaten. Gabriella shook her head and spoke before Troy. "There's no point. I'll just tell them you tried to kidnap me."

"I did shit!"

"No, what you are is shit. You aren't my father anymore! You are horrible, and I hate you!"

Phil smirked. "Fine, hate me, but it'll be hard for someone to love you, you stupid_ bitch_."

Gabriella stared at him, nostrils flared, hands closed in tight fist by her sides and her face was red as a cherry. "Go fuck yourself, asshole."

"I rather your mother, but wait, she's dead." That's it. Gabriella let the tears run down her cheeks. But also, mixing in with that anger was the hot anger boiling up in her veins. She stepped up to him and slapped him _hard _on the cheek. "My mother gave everything to you! You have no right to talk about her like that! No right to talk about me like that! She loved you, and I could tell you loved her too, but it's gone now. You don't even have a heart, you're an asshole who takes the satisfaction out of others for fun. You don't love me. You used to, but now it's impossible for you. I miss mom too, just like you. And guess what, I hope you just burn in the depths of hell. I don't want to ever see you again, so just leave. Call off your stupid search party because I'll report your for abuse." Gabriella let out a shaky breath and stalked back into the house, her sobs suddenly growing bigger. Troy gave one shake of the head towards Phil before jogging off after Gabriella.

"Gabi," he called out to her, but she didn't answer with words, instead she answered with her loud sobs running through the household. Troy sighed and ran up the steps towards their room. She was cradling herself in a tight ball, legs bent and pulled up tightly to her chest. "Oh, Gabi," he sighed and walked over to her. His arm wrapped around her body and he pulled her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The two stayed like that, Gabriella cradled in Troy's lap with her face buried in his neck while his arms snaked around her body, hugging her close, until her breathing slowed and her crying stopped to little sniffles.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered through the thick silence and you could tell her throat was dry by her voice.

"Hm?"

"I...I love you," she answered and let her eyelids droop closed, but she wasn't sleep. Troy was shocked, but he loved her too. He loved her ever since he laid eyes on her. "I love you too, Gabriella." Gabriella smiled and all though Troy couldn't see it, he damn sure felt it, which made him smile. "I love you _so_ much," he added. Gabriella nodded and kissed his neck, her lip lingering there for a second before she turned and breathed in air.

"I hate him, Troy," Gabriella commented.

"I do too."

"No, I _really _hate him," she whispered and sat up straight. "He went too far. What he said...it's horrible. He _loved _her. He loved me. What happened?" Troy sighed and pulled her close again. "What he said isn't true, right? About nobody loving me?"

"Far from true, Gabriella," Troy said. "He is wrong. Shar lives you. Miles loves you. _I _love you. Don't listen to what he says. It'll be a waste of time."

"Thanks, Troy. I love you too." Troy just nodded and kissed the top of her hair. Soon, sleep overcame both of them...

_"Mamá," Gabriella whispered. Anna nodded and held her daughter close, both had tight grips. "I need you, Mamá. I can't live without you." _

_"You can, hija. You have Troy and Sharpay and Miley. Okay?"_

_Gabriella nodded. "Okay, but promise me one thing. Don't eve leave me." _

_"I won't. Even if I'm never in your dreams anymore. I'm always here." Anna moved back and placed her hand over Gabriella's heart. Then her hand moved to the necklace she was wearing. The heart shaped necklace that quoted 'Sometimes you have to let go of the ones you love, but remember that they will always be right beside you' The two girls that share a powerful bond looked up at each other, both with sad eyes. "I never meant to leave early, hija." _

_"I know, but you're always right beside me, remember? I'll never forget you." The younger girl nodded and leaned in for one more hug then Anna pulled back and looked at the girl sadly. Gabriella shook her head and clutched onto her mother's shirt. "Don't go, please. Don't. I need you." _

_Anna shook her head and pried the hands off of her gently. "Simpre," she started and Gabriella shook her head. _

_ "Te amo, mam__á__. Please, please, don't go," Gabriella begged. _

_"Te amo demasiado, Gabriella, but you have to let go. Now, Simpre."_

_"Y para simpre," Gabriella finished and felt the fabric that was laced between her fingers slowly fading. Gabriella shook her head as she watched her mother leave right from her grasp. "No, te amo, mam__á, please. I need you." _

Gabriella shot up from her slumber, tears sliding down her cheeks like waterfalls. She pulled the comforter up to her eyes and cried. Cried the hardest she's ever cried. "Mamá, please," Gabriella cried harder. She then felt two strong arms grasp her lightly. "Shh," he chimed. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you." Gabriella nodded and leaned into his body while hugging him back too. Her sobs flowed freely out of her mouth as they both hugged. It was 3 in the morning, but Troy would comfort her at this time all the time. He would comfort her 24/7 if he had to.

Again, they stayed like that until Gabriella fell asleep. Troy kissed her forehead and pulled the comforter over them both. "Sleep tight, Gabi. I love you." As he slowly fell into the dark blanket of sleep, if his ears or complete tiredness wasn't tricking him, Gabriella had said _'I love you, too'_ in her sleep. That, just those four words, put a huge smile on his face and he slept like that all night.


	10. B: Bret York

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live._

_I'm going to try and get out as many chapters as possible before school starts again which is in 2 days. ): Bummer. _

The next day, Gabriella jogged carefully down the steps and into the kitchen where Sharpay and Miley, like always, were cooking a delicious meal. She had a huge smile on her face as if yesterday never happened and Sharpay shot her a questioning glance. "You okay, Gabs?" Sharpay placed Gabriella's plate next to Troy. Gabriella nodded and sat down in the seat next to Troy. After a moment of silence and the stares Gabriella got, she sighed and placed her fork gently down. "I've got good news. Phil, you know, the dick-shit who came yesterday? He called off his little search party," Gabriella finished with a smile and dug into her food.

"Really?" Miley asked, her eyes gleaming. Gabriella nodded. "Great! That means shopping till we drop day." Miley quickly scarfed down the last of her food before running out of the kitchen, leaving her laughing housemates. Sharpay trailed right after her and Gabriella turned to Troy. "Troy, you coming?"

"No. I am not going to be carrying your 400 ton bags around. I, am going to be hanging with an old friend. That okay?" Gabriella nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Okay. And, I don't know if I were dreaming or not, but, uh, did we say something to each other yesterday. Preferably with 3 words and 8 letters?" Troy chuckled and Gabriella looked at him confused. Troy pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe...but we didn't say I want sex," he assured her and gabriella chocked on a laugh. She pushed away from him and slapped him on the chest. "Troy! You perverted jackass, of course."

"I'm just kidding Gabs. I love you."

Gabriella grinned and grabbed his face in between her hands. She pulled him down for a kiss, but it was gentle and loving, filled with all the passion she could give to him. Their mouths moved like a harmony and both their hearts fluttered. Gabriella snaked her slender arms around Troy's neck and pulled him as close, Troy doing the same, but wrapping his arms around her torso.

The kiss moved to the next stage as Gabriella's tip of her tongue grazed Troy's softest flesh on his face. He happily accepted and their tongues twisted together like a whirl. When a simple gasp escaped Gabriella's lips, saying that her lungs needed new oxygen, she disconnected their lips that fit perfectly together and leaned her head down so their foreheads touched. Her eyes fluttered open and they stared at each other, their eyes elated.

"I love you, too, Troy. Always and forever," Gabriella finally responded gently. Troy smiled and nudged his nose against hers which caused a giggle to escape her lips. "And, does Simpre y para simpre mean Always and forever?" Gabriella looked at him for a moment before nodding very slowly. "It's what you say to your mom every time you dream?" Again, Gabriella nodded every so slowly. Troy smiled and brought his lips up to hers, letting them linger there for a few minutes before hey pulled away. Gabriella smiled and gripped her necklace that dangled around her neck. "We can use it too, Troy," she said, hinting what he was trying to say. She placed her hand over his heart and nodded. "Always."

Troy smiled and placed his hand over her heart, mirroring her actions. "And forever."

"I would be gagging by now if that weren't too sweet," a voice said. Gabriella and Troy both looked towards the kitchen archway and smiled as they saw Sharpay and Miley. Miley nodded at Sharpay's comment. "Oh, it's just beautiful. My baby brother finally found his love."

"Hey you're just 10 minutes older than me. Get over it." Gabriella grinned and hoped off her seat. She turned and kissed Troy lovingly on his lips, it was supposed to be a simple peck, but Troy wound his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her on his lap. Gabriella giggled into the kiss.

"Ahem, earth to love birds," Miley injected. "Gabi has a shopping spree to attend to, and it ain't for kisses. So let's go." Gabriella smiled and as much as she just wanted to curl up in Troy's arms and kiss him all day, she got out of his grasp and nodded. "Okay, bye babe. Love you."

Troy smiled and brought her in for one more kiss. "Oh how I love to hear you say that. Love you, too. See you later."

The girls left the kitchen leaving Troy in complete silence. The smile that's bee on his face since last night never dared to leave his lips. He loved Gabriella and she loved him. What could be better?

Troy's phone went off and he looked down at the caller ID. He answered it. "Hey, Bret. About to come?"

_"Yeah," _the voice answered on the other line.

"Okay, cool. See you then." After the brief talk, Troy hung up the phone and looked up when he heard walking.

"Hi, Troysie!" It was Sharpay. Troy frowned. "That was the fastest shopping day ever."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and got three beer cans from the fridge. "No, I just forgot the good stuff. Who were you talking to?"

"Bret York. Remember him?"

"The perverted jackass and harassment of the century that has his head up in every woman's part all the time? I can't believe you're still friends with him." Troy shrugged and stood up as the door bell went off. He walked to the door and grinned as he saw Bret. 'Hey, man."

"Troy! Buddy, Jackal! How've you been?" The two shared a man hug before Troy back off and shrugged.

"Amazing. I've got an amazing girlfriend."

"Ah," Bret scratched the back of his neck. "The one you kidnapped? Heard you kidnapped the girl on the news." Troy rolled his eyes and told Bret everything.

"If I see that jackass again, I'll really be going to jail, but for murder."

Bret laughed and the two proceeded on into the family room. They both sat down and turned on the TV. "So, is she hot? I mean your girlfriend?"

"Smoking," Troy answered and they both turned to see Sharpay walking out of the kitchen. "Troy, I'm—Oh, hi Bret. How _nice _to see you again.," Sharpay forced through clenched teeth. Bret smirked and slapped her ass as she walked by. "Nice to see you too, babe." Sharpay gasped and stuck the middle finger up at him before storming off and out the house.

"Man, stop slapping my cousins butt. It's...uncomfortable."

Bret shrugged and pulled out two bottles of Patron. Troy stared at him with his eyebrows raised slightly. "Dude, why do you have that stuff?"

"Thinking we could have some fun Here, one won't hurt. Then we can go out to the club. Sound good?"

"Dude— "

"Come on, Troy. Live a little." Sighing, Troy stood and took a gulp of patron. His lips pressed together before he nodded. "Okay, but we gotta be back before midnight, got it?" Bret lost him at Okay.

* * *

"You and Troy are really cute, Gabs," Sharpay pointed out as she looked through the different types of dresses. Gabriella smiled at the sound of Troy's name and nodded. "We're good, too," Gabriella said and took the shirt Miley handed her. "We love each other."

"Aw, I wish I had a boyfriend," Miley pouted.

"You'll find one," Gabriella assured and picked out a dress.

"You know, Troy called up one of his bitch friends," Sharpay said.

"Who? Is it a girl?" Gabriella asked eagerly, but quickly continued so she wouldn't sound desperate. "Because, you know...uh..." The girls laughed. Sharpay waved it off. "No, it's Bret York. Remember him, Smiley?"

"Oh, yeah. The hottie basketball captain from eighth grade?" Miley asked.

"Unfortunately," Sharpay mumbled.

"Can we go now?" Gabriella asked. "I'm getting tired. "

"Sure," Sharpay smiled. "But, you're going to want to leave when you meet Bret."

* * *

Troy and Bret stumbled into the living room. "Oh—shit!" Troy laughed as he fell over the couch, landing right on it, face down. Bret plopped down in a chair gulping down the rest of his drink. "Oh, man. We're drunk."

"I know," Troy replied and laid his arm across his face. "Now, I'll sing." Bret looked up at Troy lazily as he stood, wobbling a little. He picked up the vase on the table and started to sing, dryly and poorly. "It Takes Two...Baby. It Takes Two...It Takes Two. They say it's a man's world, well...it can..be denied—"

"Troy? Troy, where have you been?" Gabriella ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "I was worried sick."

"I have been with my girlfriend. Oh wait, you're right here. You are so gorgeous," Troy said with trouble and Gabriella scrunched up her nose at the smell of alcohol. She squealed though when Troy picked her up and they both flopped onto the couch. She laughed and pinned him to it. "Are you drunk, Mister?"

"Of course not. Bret is though. See, he had sex with this girl then this other girl came up to me and kissed me! Can you believe it?"

Gabriella got off of him. "No, I can't. You kissed another girl?"

"Let it go, Gabi," Miley said and looked at Troy. "And you need to go to bed. Now let's go and you better hope you have a dick in the morning, you dick-head." Miley led Troy up stairs and Gabriella turned to Bret.

"Hi?"

"You are...hot. Nice ass and boobs. Wanna have a quickie in my car?"

"No, pervert! Get out!"

"Jeeeeez. Troy forgot to mention feisty. Though, I like it." Bret chuckled and left the house. Gabriella sighed in frustration and trudged up the steps.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning to an empty bed partner. She sat herself up on her elbows and looked around. "Babe?" She climbed out of the bed and down the steps once she left the room. "Troy, where are you?"She walked slowly into the kitchen and smiled as she saw everyone there. "Hey..." She trailed off as her eyes landed on Bret. "What's he doing here?"

Troy shrugged and picked at his eggs. "He wanted to stop by."

"Oh," Gabriella replied tensely. 'Where's Smiley and Shar?"

"Up stairs. I'll go get them."

"No!" Gabriella yelled and gripped onto his arm. "I mean, no, I'll get them."

"I have to change anyway," Troy said and walked slowly out of the room. Gabriella looked at Bret and he was smirking. "Wipe the smirk off your face, York." Only a few minutes she's known him and he's a pain in the ass. As she walked over to the sink, she gasped when she felt arms wound around her stomach and creep up to her breast. She turned, pushed him away then slapped him. It was a hard slap and she was sure the three up stairs could hear. "What the hell is your problem, you ass?"

"Oh, come on."

"I have a boyfriend which is your friend as well. You better back off."

"He doesn't have to know," Bret said, pushing himself into her. He pushed her to the wall, her body trapped. His hands found her wrist as he pinned them to the wall and licked his lips. "Plus, I'm just his friend so I can meet his friends...like you." Bret licked his lips and smashed his lips roughly on hers. Gabriella struggled underneath him. But as his hand crept up her shirt, she wasn't loosing. Gabriella kneed him _hard _and he stumbled back with a painful gasp. His hands shooting down to his throbbing place. "Ah—shit! Dammit! You little bitch!"

Both heads looked to the kitchen archway as three people came tumbling in. "What happened?" Troy asked.

"She kissed me!" Bret accused and Gabriella looked at him in disbelief.

"He assaulted me! He tried to touch my breast and make a move on me!"

"Oh, come on, Troy. Would you believe me or her?"

Troy looked between the two before sighing. He turned to Bret "Get out."

"What?"

"I said, Get out. No one touches my girl friend. You aren't welcomed anymore."

"Fine. Have fun with a fucked up life then." Bret gave them all glares before exiting the house. Gabriella flinched as the door slammed shut. She looked at Troy. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Destroying your friendship with Bret."

"No, I should be sorry," Troy said and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry I let him get to you."

"You don't have to be," Gabriella said, burring her face in the crook of his neck.

"I would rather have you that all the friends in the world anyway." Troy kissed her forehead, something that's common to help her calm down. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Troy," Gabriella mumbled quietly.

"I love you, too, Gabriella."

"I promised I wouldn't cry over one of your moments," Sharpay said, wiping a tear away. "But this is just so beautiful." Gabriella giggled and pulled back from her embrace. "Need a hug, Shar?"Sharpay nodded and pulled into the hug. Gabriella looked at Miley. "You, too, Smiles. Let's go."

* * *

I don't have no idea why I'm up. It's 2:20 a.m. Why am I up! Oh well, hope you liked this crappy chapter. Sorry for it being late. Oh, and this isn't Bret's last appearance, so don't think it will be. He actually has a lot to do with this story in the later chapters.

Thanks!-Brittany


	11. B: School

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live._

Troy held Gabriella close as they were watching _Nightmare on Elm Street_ with Miley and Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella were sat on the love seat while Sharpay and Miley were sat on the floor, hugging each other as if Freddy Krueger would walk out the screen and kill them. Miley jumped and reached for the switch on the television. "I'm not watching this," she announced and resumed her place next to Sharpay. The room was pitch black. "You can't seriously be scared of this movie, can you?" Troy asked after a while in the thick silence. Miley jumped and glowered at him.

"Dude, are freaking kidding me? This has Freddy Krueger in it," Miley exclaimed then shot a death glare at him. "You should know why I hate him more than I already do."

Gabriella pushed Troy off the couch. "What'd you do to her?" Troy groaned and sat up. He looked at Gabriella and said, "Why do you have the assumption I did anything?"

"Well," Sharpay cut in finally. "You made us watch Freddy vs. Jason when we were twelve and you dressed up as him and scared the shit out of me and Smiley."

"Troy! How could you be so cruel?" Gabriella asked slapping Troy upside his head. Troy groaned again and glared at her. "You know, I might get brain damage by dating you."

"Not possible," Miley grinned. "You don't have one."

Troy glared at her and threw a pillow that was under Gabriella at her. "Troy!" Gabriella squealed as she rolled off the couch and into his lap. Troy laughed and kissed her as she came up. "Plus," Troy pointed out. "It was right there. It was my Halloween costume and I wanted to scare them..." Troy stopped mid-sentence as they all sent glares t him. "Oh, come on. It was nothing, but a harmless joke."

"I still hate you," Miley said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I love you, too, sis," Troy joked and stood, bringing Gabriella with him in his arms, her legs dangling on each side of his legs. Gabriella squealed once again and clutched her arms around his neck. "Well," Troy said and pulled Gabriella closer. "Me and my lovely forgiving girlfriend are going to sleep, aren't we?"

"Sure, Teddy Bear," Gabriella said and smiled. She pressed her lips to his lips and locked her legs around his waist. She pulled back after a minute. "See you tomorrow, girls."

Tomorrow everyone is starting school. Summer is officially over and all four of them need an exceptionable education.

Troy carried Gabriella up the steps after every-one said goodnight and walked into their room, closing the door after him. Troy went over to the bed and placed Gabriella on it gently before taking off his shirt.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look?" Gabriella asked with a grin.

Troy smirked. "Maybe once or twice, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again."

"Fine, you're sexy."

"Not as much as you," Troy mumbled and moved his head down so they could kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pulled him closer, also parting her lips some. Troy grinned and pulled away. "You're so beautiful," he admitted, locking their gaze. Gabriella smiled and pulled him down onto the bed. "You are such a charmer," she said, turning so she was facing him. "And a good looking one, too." Gabriella let her index finger glide lightly across his smooth skin and Troy shook into shivers. He grabbed her smaller hand in his and placed it over his heart that was drumming vastly.

"You got that right," Troy breathed. "And if anyone says you're not, they've got no eyes."

"Same for you," Gabriella said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Troy moved a loose curl dangling in her eyes before kissing her softly. "Night."

"Night, Troy."

* * *

The next morning, Troy was holding Gabriella as if his life depended on it. Gabriella giggled and slowly unraveled his arms from around her. She got out of the messy bed and to the window, opening it. A cold breeze flew in and it was foggy. Gabriella quickly closed the window again and went to have a shower. After she had a shower which lasted about 20 minutes, she dried herself off and slipped on her clothes. It applied a simple pair of white shorts, a purple off-the-shoulder top and purple ballet flats. She applied some make-up before standing and screaming as she saw Troy, smirking at her.

"What the hell!" She gasped. "Troy! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, babe," Troy apologized and kissed her lips. "Good morning."

"Morning. Now go get ready."

"Yes ma'am," Troy joked and saluted. Gabriella giggled and went to kiss him again. "Twenty minutes." Gabriella walked out of the room and closed it and as soon as she did her phone rang. She fished through her purse and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Gabriella,"_ a rough voice answered. Gabriella nearly went white as his voice went through the phone.

"Phil," she said finally.

_"Look, before you curse me out or hang up, tell me how you're doing."_

"I'm fine. Can this conversation be done now?"

_"One more thing,"_ Phil breathed into the phone. _"Watch out."_ Then the line cut. Gabriella looked down at her phone dumbfounded. Was it a threat? Gabriella pursed her lips back and tossed her phone back into her purse. It shouldn't get to her, but it was. He wasn't going to hurt her, was he? Like, more damage than before? Gabriella shook the feeling off then wandered into the kitchen where Sharpay and Miley were cooking breakfast. "Mmm," Gabriella moaned. "It smells so good in here."

"It better," Sharpay warned. "Me and Smiley here don't slave over a hot stove for nothing." Gabriella let her eyebrows float up when she took notice in Sharpay's outfit. It consisted of a hot pink miniskirt stopping at mid-thigh, and light pink boob-tube and Christian Louboutin Satin D'Orsays Pink Pumps. Her hair was loosely settled into a pony-tail and a headband was propped up on the top of her head. Her face was glossy with the flirtatious make-up. "Dressing to impress?"

"Yup, if I don't get a boyfriend, at least I'll get sex."

"So you'll have sex with a total stranger?" Miley asked who was wearing a more simple attire. She had on a simple green polo and Frayed Midi Shorts. Her hair cascaded down her back in its natural curls and she had on green ballet flats. Gabriella gave a smile of gratitude.

"Well," Sharpay said. "They aren't new for me. You guys are the newbies."

"Thanks for info, Shar," Gabriella said sarcastically. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"How would we know?" Miley asked. "You're the one who sleeps with him."

"Who sleeps with who?" Troy asked as he walked into the kitchen with a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles and his dark jeans and black converses. He plopped a hat on Gabriella's head and turned to the two other girls. "Who's sleeping with who?"

"You and Gabi," Sharpay answered simply. "And no, we aren't talking about _that_, Troy."

"Well, good to know." Troy turned to Gabriella who was looking at the hat weirdly. He laughed and gripped it from her, putting it back on her head. "What's with the Fedora?" she asked.

"It looks good on you. I remember you wearing it once and you looked hot." Gabriella felt her cheeks go warm and she let out a small 'thanks'. Troy chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the stools. "Who's ready to start school?"

"I'm not," Gabriella spoke truthfully. "I hate school."

"Well, now that I'm here, It'll be Heaven, right girls?" After receiving a weak reply, Troy turned back to Gabriella. "See, they're hyped up."

"Yeah," Gabriella teased. "They're _ecstatic_. You can just hear the excitement in their voice."

"Your sarcasm hurts," Troy sulked, bringing his hand to his heart. Gabriella laughed and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "You love me, babe," she whispered.

"Guilty."

"See!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly, making the two fly apart and look at her. "That's why I want a boyfriend."

"You want a boyfriend?" Troy asked, finally acknowledging her slutty outfit. "In an outfit like that? Sharpay..."

"What? I'll have the boys flying to my feet, begging for marriage."

"Seriously?"

"As Christian Louboutin is serious with these amazing shoes," Sharpay chimed, taking a glance down at her shoes.

"Guys, here. We have to eat fast. Only have ten minutes," Miley pointed out and handed off the plates of food.

So, with much arguing from Sharpay and Troy, they finally left for school in Sharpay's Jetta. And the down part for Troy was, Gabriella was up front and he was in back with Miley. "I didn't get a goodbye kiss," Troy sulked.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Troy, she's in the _same car as you_. Why would you possibly need to say goodbye?"

"One foot is too long away from my baby."

"Aw, Troy, I love you, too," Gabriella giggled, placing her hand on his knee.

"See, she feels the same."

"She just said I love you."

"But she agrees. Right, Brie?"

"Well...We _are _in the same car."

"Oh, the world is finally ending!"

"Troy, you're more of a drama queen than Sharpay."

"Hey!" Both shouted at the same time, causing Miley and Gabriella into fits of laughter.

"We're here!" Miley exclaimed and pushed open the door. Troy followed after her, pulling Gabriella in a bone-crushing hug as soon as she was out. "Remind me never to leave this boy," Gabriella begged her friends. The two girls laughed and all four of them proceeded into Carson High School. Students filled the campus, Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors and last but not least, Seniors.

"This place looks fun," Miley said, glancing around.

"It is," Sharpay confirmed. "Now come on, I want you to meet my friends." Sharpay skimmed merrily down the freshly laid out grass with Gabriella and Troy and Miley following behind. While Gabriella was walking, she couldn't help but glance around, but when she did she spotted Bret. He was looking back at her, arms around two girls, smirking. "Let's—go," Gabriella pushed. She pulled Troy and Miley with her, basically running after Sharpay.

"You know," Miley got out. "Arms are very useful, so I would appreciate it if you _don't _rip mine off."

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy asked. Gabriella slowed down once she got into the school. "Nothing. I just want to get my schedule now."

"You sure?" Troy asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Where's Shar?"

Their blond bundle of joy skipped up to them, three girls following in tow. "Guys, these girls are my very best friends, Serena Woods, Blake Welkin and Blaire Monet." Serena had silvery blond hair that swirled down her right shoulder in a twist. She had lime green eyes—like Miley's and she wore an outfit as slutty as Sharpay's. It was a Blouse tied with a tie running down in front so her stomach was showing her tan skin. She had on a ridiculously short plaid skirt. It was even shorter than Sharpay's. And to finish it off, she wore knee-high stockings and black stilettos. "Hey," Serena said in a husky voice. Gabriella let her eyes wander to Blake. She wasn't much better, but better than Sharpay and Serena.

She had on a tight white shirt with navy blue suspenders running lightly over them. She had tight blue shorts that were slightly longer than the others and a simple Navy blue Fedora on. For shoes, she just went with navy flats. Gabriella knew who wasn't as slutty in the group.

And last there was Blaire. She had golden caramel skin and mocha brown eyes. Her choice of clothes shouldn't even be in the category clothes. She had on a see-through shirt and you could clearly see the lacy red bra underneath. The dark denim skirt didn't seem to meet the thigh and her red lipstick was pulled up in a smirk with her lips.

"Uh, hi," Gabriella greeted silently.

"Hi," Miley chimed in.

"Hey," Troy finally said.

"He's cute," Blaire gushed to Troy. Gabriella felt jealousy rush to her as she stood in front of Troy. "He's taken."

"By who?" Blaire asked, not even taking a glance towards Gabriella.

"By me," Gabriella gritted out, obviously getting impatient. Blaire finally took notice in Gabriella and her nose wrinkled once she did. "Really?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well...I mean, couldn't he do better?"

"Yeah, sure. But I'm sure he doesn't want the slutty bitch kind."

"I'm sure he doesn't want the ugly bitch kind either," Blaire shot back with a glare.

"Listen, slut," Gabriella jammed a finger into her chest. "Why don't you stick your fuc—"

"Oh, look at the time," Miley exclaimed, cutting off Gabriella. "Let's go." Miley grasped Gabriella's arm and fled away with Troy and Sharpay. "Sorry," Sharpay apologized meekly. "That's just my friends for you."

"Oh, what _wonderful_ friends, Shar," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Let's just get our schedules," Troy suggested and grabbed Gabriella from Miley, pulling her into a sideways hug.

They pushed into the office. There was a lady in a White blouse and Pencil skirt, typing furiously a a computer.

"Uh, Mrs. Tanner?" Sharpay asked and the lady looked up. She looked much like Gabriella. The same liquidity brown eyes and long curly black obsidian hair. Her eyes ran over to Gabriella quickly and she gasped inaudibly. Gabriella sucked in a hissed breath between her glossy lips and let her eyes fall to the carpeted floor. "W—welcome," Mrs. Tanner stammered out. "Sharpay, how nice to see you again. Friends?" Once again her eyes traveled to Gabriella who was still gazing down at her shoes.

"Yes," Sharpay confirmed. "Well, these two are my cousins." She pointed out Troy and Miley. "And this is my friend, Gabriella Montez."

"Gabriella Montez," Mr.s Tanner repeated silently and let her eyes close. "And Miley and Troy Bolton." Her eyes reopened and she gave them a weak smile. "Good, okay. I've been expecting you. Here you go." Mrs. Tanner gave them out their schedule, locker numbers and a other important slips. "Thanks, Mrs. Tanner," Sharpay said nicely.

"No problem. You guys take care," Mrs. Tanner said sincerely and watched as they left, her eyes still on Gabriella. Gabriella glanced back briefly and their matching eyes connected. It made bother their stomachs turn. What's going on? Each of them asked themselves.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse, but I hope you enjoy and review, please. **_

_**Thanks!-Brittany**_


	12. B: Bella Trainer

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live._

The four walked out of the office, all eyes glued to the white pieces of paper that were given to them. Gabriella still couldn't get Mrs. Tanner out of her head, too. She looked so _familiar_. Maybe it was nothing, Gabriella told herself.

"I've got homeroom with Mrs. Bell and I've got Naval Science first period with Mr. Baker," Sharpay said reading from her paper. "English with Mr. Rispin second and Social Studies with Ms. Hogan. The rest is horrible." Sharpay eyed her dreadful schedule with a look of dismay. Miley glanced down at her schedule. "I've got homeroom with Mr. Trainer as well, but I have Social Studies first then AP Calculus. Second period I have Fine Arts with Mrs. Caston. Third period I have English. Fourth Naval Science. Then I've got lunch then History with Mr. Trainer. Physical Education and health are next on the list."

"Oh, Smiley, we have identical schedules except history," Troy stated. "What about you, Brie?" Gabriella just kept looking down at the light-weight piece of paper settled in her hands. Her teeth were gnawing on the insides of her cheek, nibbling off the skin laying there. "Brie?" She looked up at him with puzzled. "Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah...yeah." Troy gave her a look and Gabriella sighed "I'm fine, Troy. Let's just get to class."

Sharpay bid her goodbye and Miley, Troy and Gabriella walked to homeroom and once they were in front of the door, Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear. "We can be late for class, right?" She leaned back and gave a mischievous smirk towards him. Troy grinned and turned to Miley. "Tell Mr. Trainer we'll be late. We've got some things to do..."

"Okay." They started to turn, but Miley stopped them. "The janitor's closet is that way," she said with a knowing smirk. Gabriella threw her a grin before trotting off with Troy. Once they reached the closet, they were already pressed to each other, kissing and bare flesh.

"Troy...no neck," Gabriella said softly as he trailed light kisses down her neck. But Troy disobeyed. Instead, he found her sweet spot and settled there, making sure to get a sound out of her. And he did, a loud one. Gabriella flicked her head back, letting him have better access, while a moan slipped from her glossy lips. "Troy..." Gabriella warned, letting her hands thread through his hair. "We have...only...a few...minutes...left," she breathed breathlessly. Her body arched into him like an arc, pushing her aching body into his.

Troy pulled back a few seconds later, a smirk still on his face. His eyes traveled her neck until they landed on a reddish bruise sticking out like a podium. Gabriella's eyes were closed and she felt like she was floating, her body still arched into his and her neck still craned.

"Brie..." Troy said softly, pressing his lips to hers. Gabriella's eyes popped open and she started at his closed ones. She giggled absently and pushed away from him, her hand coming to her mouth and her eyes wandering to her watch. Eight o'six. Great, they were six minutes late. "Troy, we're late," Gabriella said and was already pulling him out, but giggles were still escaping her lips. "On our first day. C'mon!"

"Brie, what's with the giggles?"

"I don't know, shh," she responded and tried desperately to stop her giggles. She pulled on the door slowly, but not before telling Troy to wait. Everyone seemed to notice her and looked up. "Uh..." Mr. Trainer looked amused, his eyes shifted towards Miley's before he turned to Gabriella.

"Ah, it's nice of you to join us, Miss Montez."

"Yeah, sorry I was late. I got stuck in traffic."

Mr. Trainer seemed more amused. "Really? It seems that Miss Bolton told me that you fell out the window with your boyfriend and cat and you all had fractured elbows."

"I...sorry, Mr. Trainer..."

"That's okay, Troy you might as well get in here as well. I'll let you both slide for now because I don't want to give you a detention on your first day or for you to hate me on your first day. Please take your seats and don't be late again."

Gabriella was blushing furiously as she took her seat. She looked up at troy as he slide into the room quietly and quickly dashed for the seat next to Gabriella. She giggled.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get back to talking."

A cu,bled up piece of paper landed on Gabriella's desk and she looked down at it bemused. She glanced up and saw Miley looking at her with a smirk. Gabriella sighed and looked back down at the paper, quickly reopening it.

_What were you and Romeo doing? _

_xoxo Smiley Miley_

Gabriella rolled her eyes and got out a pen. She scribbled down a brief message back.

_Really Smiles, nothing that concerns you. _

_xoxo Gabi _

Gabriella threw the note back softly, hearing a scoff shortly after. She giggled silently and looked up at front.

The bell rang a few minutes after, finally. Gabriella quickly dashed out of the room, hoping that Miley wouldn't catch up with her. of course her wish didn't come true, though.

"So, you don't want to tell me, am I right?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner," Gabriella said sarcastically, with a smirk playing at her lips. Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. You would want to know as well if it were I." Gabriella shook her head and came up to her locker. She turned in the combination slowly. "Not really, Smiley. I'm not the one to impose. I like to stay in my own life, thank you very much."

Miley rolled her eyes and Troy walked up to them. "What I miss?"

"No, what did_ I_ miss?" Gabriella, troy and Miley all turned to Sharpay's voice. She was fuming obviously. "You come in _one _minute late and you get a detention! I always hated Mrs. Bell anyway!"

"That bad?" Miley asked.

"That, my friend, would be an understatement. She makes the devil look like an innocent kid. She gave me _two _freaking detentions! One for being late and one for disturbing her! She wasn't even dong anything! I was _one _minute late! _One _minute!"

Gabriella laughed. "Well, Troy and I got off easy. Mr. Trainer is nice."

"Yeah, he is. You know, he's Mrs. Trainers husband."

"That's self-explanatory," Troy pointed out.

"Hey, guys. I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll catch you later," Gabriella said, starting to walk away. After getting a response she started walking towards the bathroom. One problem: She didn't have any clue where it was.

As she walked down the empty hall, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Gabriella stopped abruptly then turned cautiously. Bret was leaning on the lockers with his gang. They were smirking and looking at her with mischief and trouble. Feeling her heart rate pick up speed, Gabriella turned and started a fast walk. Footsteps were heard behind ehr and she picked up pace, finding herself running.

She wasn't fast enough, though. She was yanked back roughly, her body colliding with the lockers. "Ow," she groaned. She opened her eyes which closed sometime and she saw Bret. His face was a mere inch away from her's. His hot breath breathing unpleasantly on her. The fear that was in her eyes quickly changed to a brave glare.

"What do you want?"she spat at him. Her voice was cold, but his smirk just grew bigger.

"So, where's Troy? Fucking some girl who _isn't _a virgin?"

Gabriella's fist clenched up with anger, the knuckles melting to a light white. She wanted to just punch that ugly smirk off his face. "Troy and I are none of your buisness, York, so just stay the fuck out of my life."

"I'm not sure I can," Bret decided, pulling her closer to him by the waist. "It's merely impossible."

Gabriella pushed him away fiercely. "Don't you dare touch me." Bret frowned and pushed her back against the cold metal. "Like I said, I like feisty." Gabriella groaned and kneed him hard in the groin. With a smirk of triumph, Gabriella dashed off, but not before hearing a strained yell of, "Get her!"

Gabriella ran quickly, her long legs moving as fast as they see if she was really being chased, she turned her head slightly. She indeed was being chased by Bret and his gang. Gabriella put her eyes back in front of her, but she collided with someone. Gabriella gasped. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. Gabriella quickly scooped up a handful of her belongings and stood up. She had long brunette hair just like Gabriella and the same milky brown eyes. Gabriella handed her her stuff back and smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Gabriella explained, glancing behind her, but no one was there. She turned back to the girl to see her smiling. "It's okay. I wasn't watching either, I guess we're both to blame. " She narrowed her eyes. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I don't know...maybe on the news. I've been supposedly missing for a month. Gabriella Montez."

"Supposedly?"

"I ran away," Gabriella explained. "My dad's an ass, so I've just left home and came to Carson city."

"Cool! I mean, not with your dad, but cool to be on your own. I'm Bella Trainer by the way."

"Are you...?"

"Yes," Bella said softly. "My mom is the Principal and my dad is the history teacher."

"Well, that's cool. Wanna walk to class together?" Gabriella asked. Bella smiled and nodded. And soon they were chatting away and walking to Social Studies."

* * *

_**Lame, I know. Maybe you'll review? I hope so! Sorry it's late. **_

_**Thanks!-Brittany**_


	13. B: You Promised

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live._

Chapter 13: You Promised_  
_

Gabriella had forgotten all about Troy and Miley when she had met Bella, but seeing the curious and anxious face on Miley made her remember she had ditched them. Gabriella shot her an apologetic smile before taking her seat. Right after she did, someone planted a tap on her shoulder. Gabriella turned around to Miley.

"Where were you? You said you were going to the bathroom. It took you forever."

"Sorry," Gabriela apologized in a whisper. "I bumped into someone in the hallway."Someone caught Gabriella's attention and she looked around, her eyes grazing over new faces, but never finding a face she would never forget. "Where's Troy?"

"He went to go look for you," Miley told her. The door opened and closed with a loud impact and everyone jumped, turning their attention towards it. Troy was there and he looked angry. Troy, walking tense, walked to his seat and sat down, not taking a breath to look at Gabriella or to talk to her.

Gabriella sighed and ripped out a piece of paper from her book. She wrote a brief message on it and when the teacher turned, she tossed it to Troy. Troy narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper, looking skeptical at it. He then looked up at Gabriella and she gave him a pleading pout. Troy sighed and opened the paper.

_Are you mad at me? _

_xxxxxxoooooo Brie Bear _

Troy shook his head and looked up at Gabriella, not showing the answer. Not caring if she was caught, Gabriella leaned forward and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Troy gritted. Gabriella turned to Miley with slouched shoulders. She shrugged and Gabriella sighed and turned back to the lesson.

"Okay class," Mr. Cooper started. "Okay class. We will start our first project for the semester. I will buddy you up and you both will need to do a paper on a person in history. Such as Martin Luther King, Rosa Parks, George Washington - "

Mr. Cooper stopped as the door swung open and in came a student. It was Bret. Gabriella turned to Troy, seeing if a reaction would come out of him, nothing but tenseness. Gabriella looked back at Bret and he was smirking at her.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. York," Mr. Cooper said. "Why are you late?"

"I uh...just wanted to skip a few minutes of class," he explained cockily, keeping his eyes focused on Gabriella.

"Well I hope you don't feel the need to skip a few minutes of detention because that's where you're going after school."

Bret rolled his eyes and went to his seat, leaving Mr. Copper to finish talking. "Anyway, as I was saying, there are many people to choose from and you and your partner will write a four thousand word essay about your person. There will e no plagiarism, and both of you do the work. This is do at the end of next week, which gives you plenty of time. If you wish to not do the project, you will receive an F. Now, I will go around the class and you pick from my hat a name. Whomever you get is who you work with." Mr. Copper started out with a girl named Jenny Aron who got a boy named Timmy Olen. He kept going until he got to Bret. "Bret, go on." Bret smirked and dug his hand in the hat. He pulled it back out a second later.

"Gabriella Montez." As he read that, a smile sprouted on his face. Or a smirk, whichever you want to call it. Gabriella shook her head and stood up. "No! No, I will not work with him! I am not working with a coincided jackass!"

"Language, Miss Montez. And why can't you?"

"He assaulted me earlier!" Gabriella shouted. "He's an asshole and deserves to burn in hell. He won't do anything either."

"Gabriella, sit down. Detention after school. Maybe then will you and Bret work out your complications."

Gabriella's mouth opened wide. It was her first day. "But! That's not fair!" Mr. Copper threw her a stern look and Gabriella sat down slowly. She turned to Bret who was smirking darkly at her, as if he were thinking up a plan to kill her.

Gabriella stuck up her middle finger at him, but quickly put it down when Mr. Copper called her name.

Gabriella sighed and turned to Troy who had his fist clenched together and his knuckles were snow white. Gabriella flinched.

First period flew by after that and Gabriella fled up, running after Troy who had left early.

"Troy! Troy, slow down!" Gabriella grabbed him and yanked him around so they were face to face. "Troy, I am your girlfriend, now tell me what's wrong."

Troy sighed and looked around. He quickly pulled her into the janitors closet. "Why do you assume something's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just you're a little angry now."

"Well nothings wrong." He turned to leave. Gabriella groaned and pulled him back forcefully, but received the same force back.

It was shocking, something she though Troy would never do.

Something eh promised not to do or be.

He pushed her against the wall and held his hand up, ready to smack her. Gabriella gasped and shield her face with her hands that felt numb now. Breathing was all you could hear, heavy breathing. Gabriella felt like there was vinyl under her finger tips and making its way up onto her skin. Her spine felt boneless and she just wanted to collapse and cry. "Please...Please don't," she begged in a soft, scared whisper.

Troy snapped back to reality and lowered his hand, immediately regretting what he was about to do. He was mad because he had saw Bret chase Gabriella. He had let his anger take hold of him. He had almost hit his life and almost lost it if he were to. He would die if Gabriella left him because he had hit her.

"Gabriella - "

"You promised," she whispered then left. Tears spilled over her cheeks like rain or sprinklers cleaning grass. She walked fast out of the school and behind the school, sliding down the concrete tan wall. Her body raked in sobs and her hands covered her now red and swollen eyes that poured water.

* * *

**My internet is on again! That was fast...I don't know how long I'll be able to have it though. Something is wrong with this stupid computer and I'm using this cord thingy from my brother's Xbox to keep it up. Hope you liked this and will review. I think there'll be more drama coming up. Stay tuned! And review!**

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	14. B: We Need a Break

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_ -Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss. _

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live._

Chapter 14: We Need a Break 

Troy didn't leave the closet. He slid down the cold wall of stone ad buried his head in his hands. He had almost hit Gabriella. He had promised he wouldn't turn out like her father, but he almost hit her. _What was wrong with him_?

_Everything_, a cold voice whispered in his head. Troy sighed and bowed his head between his knees. He really messed up and he was going to fix it. Because, just like Confucius said, "A man who has committed a mistake and doesn't correct it, is committing another mistake." I sounds gay, but it's true. Troy stood up, a sudden urge of energy rushed through him. He walked out of the closet and out of the school.

Gabriella just sat there, head bowed in her hands and tears leaking like water falls from her eyes. The sun beat down on her like a yellow spotlight.

She was a candle and she was warm with Troy, but he blew her out and now she feels cold like ice. Gabriella instinctively wrapped her arms around herself and just let her head fall to her knees.

"I'm sorry," cam a soft voice. Gabriella lifted her head and looked up at him. He was like a shadow. The sun cast one on him because he was right in front of it. Gabriella wiped at her tears and shook her head, not letting her eyes meet his ocean.

"Apology not accepted, Troy," she said and stood up. She started walking away, but Troy gently pulled her back. Gabriella yanked away from him, metting his eyes but there was something in her eyes that was scary.

Fury.

Blazing fury.

"What the hell do you want?" she screamed. "You almost hit me and you expect me to just forgive you like that? God, you're such and asshole!"

"Gabriella, I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't. I've been hit by my father, but I never would've thought you would get an idea to even touch me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough, Troy!" Gabriella yelled. "Remember that promise you made to me? Remember the day we came to Carson City and you yelled at me in the car? I forgave you so easily because you promised never to turn out like _him_! But...I can see you never promised anything." Gabriella was leaned against the wall, tears were streaming down her face like the Nile Rivers stream. "You promised!"

"I know!" he yelled. "But I don't know what came over me, okay? I was just so mad."

"About what? What provoked you to hit me?"

"Bret was chasing you!"

"That still gave you no right!"

"I was angry and you were being a fucking bitch and bugging me about it! I told you I was fine, but you just stuck your bitch ass in my business!"

"_Stop yelling at me like that_!" Gabriella yelled highly. She bowed her head in her hands once more and shook with sobs. A minute later, she looked back up at him. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen and red. "Troy...I think—"

"No," Troy interrupted her tensely. "No, we're fine. I'm sorry for calling you what I did, Gabriella. You don't need to."

"Troy, listen."

"No."

"Listen, we need—"

"No, Gabriella, stop."

"We need a break," Gabriella admitted softly. "Just enough so both of us can cool down."

"Gabriella..."

"I'm sorry, Troy. But..." She sucked in a deep breath and looked sadly at him. "But I love you and _I know_ you love me, but I'm not sure I can trust you anymore." Gabriella pushed past him and back through the doors of the school. Troy looked at the tan wall where the love of his life just stood. It was a break.

Not break_up_. They could get back together, he just needed to gain her trust back. And he was going to do it a step at a time.

"I'll kill him," Sharpay promised. "Bret must have rubbed off on him!"

"I heard my name," a low voice said. The three girls looked up. Bret came rolling over with his gang behind him. Gabriella sat up straight in her seat. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Your virginity, but we can save that for another time. Anyway, why did you guys say my name? Any nice comments? Any good news?"

"We don't socialize with out of world species," Miley snapped. "Or you."

"Well, there is bad news," Gabriella spoke up, wiping at her tired eyes. "Troy and I are on a stupid break."

"Aw, that's sad. Anyway, how about we go on a date Saturday night and maybe you'll feel better, sound good?"

"I rather date a possum," Gabriella admitted, shooting him a look of hate. "They're better instead of fucked up assholes like you."

"You know, you better watch your mouth, Montez."

"Watch your dick or else you won't be able to have sex anymore," Gabriella told him fiercely.

"Fine, Montez, since you want to be so rival, I'll leave. But you better _watch out_." Bret and his gang walked away and Gabriella stared after them. He had said 'Watch out' in the same tone as her father said to her over the phone.

Gabriella lowered her eyes and turned back to the girls. "I'm not hungry anymore," Gabriella said then stood up and walked out the cafeteria. Just as she did, she bumped into someone and when she looked up, a sharp gasp escaped her lips.

* * *

**_This is short, I'll try and update tomorrow but I have a lot to do. Homework, chores. if I don't, my mom will take the computer away. She already is on Friday because I didn't do my chores today. I mean, I'm not even supposed to be on Fanfiction right now, but I am. Anyway, Who do you think she bumped into? Can you review and tell me please? Thanks!_**

**_Thanks!-Brittany_**


	15. B: Short Break

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_ -Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss. _

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live.

* * *

_"Oh, my God. I am so sorry Mrs. Trainer," Gabriella apologized, bending down and picking up the clip board that fell. She stood up straight and handed it to Mrs. Trainer. Mrs. Trainer smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, Gabriella. I actually wanted to come and talk to you."

"Huh? About what?"

"Come on. Follow me." Gabriella followed after Mrs. Trainer, curious. She couldn't be in trouble, could she? I mean, the least she's done was call Bret names and threaten to cut his dick off. "Am I in trouble?" Gabriella asked nervously. Mrs. Trainer chuckled and shook her head. "No, no, of course not," she said and the two walked into her office. Gabriella sat down in one of the tan chairs while Mrs. Trainer sat behind her desk. She leaned on her forearms with her hands together. "Okay, so do you know a woman by the name Anne?"

"Well, yeah. My mom's name was Anna but people called her Anne most of the time. She died when I was ten though," Gabriella answered, shifting slightly in her seat. "Why?"

"She died? How?"

"Mrs. Trainer, with all respect, I don't feel comfortable telling out my information. Especially something like that. I mean unless..." Gabriella trailed off with a crease in her eyebrows. Mrs. Trainer had turned her chair around with a picture in her shaking hands. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but shut it closed after. What was she supposed to say? "Mrs. Trainer?"

"Gabriella," she breathed and turned back around. She had the frame held close to her chest. "Anne Montez. Anne Montez is my sister, see." She flipped the frame around and Gabriella had to gasp. It _was_ her mom. The same curly dark hair and full brown eyes. It was a picture of two young girls. Maybe ten or twelve. They were hugging each other sideways and laughing. Gabriella had never seen pictures of her mother when she was a kid. If Gabriella were to find this picture without anyone telling her who was in it, she would have guessed it was her and some other girl. But it wasn't. It was her mom and Ms. Trainer. They looked the same, too. That's what Gabriella noticed earlier. Their similarity.

"Oh, my God," Gabriella gasped. She looked up at Mrs. Trainer and she nodded. "This was when your mom and I were together."

"What happened? I mean, why haven't I heard of you?"

"I was disowned," she admitted quietly. "I was pregnant with my oldest child and our parents disowned me when I was seventeen. So I left and came here. My husband and I. For a while Anne and I kept in touch, but it faded a way about a year later. And I don't know what to say. I always hoped to find her again. I always hoped she could see my child and I could see hers when she had one. But I can't because she's...gone. And I wasn't even invited to her funeral. Were my parents there?" She looked at Gabriella and Gabriella made a slight movement with her head. Mrs. Trainer shook her head. "I can't believe them. They knew how much Anne and I cared for each other and they can't even invite me to her funeral. How did she die?"

"It was a terrible plane crash. She was on her way home from a buisness trip and the plane crashed. Mrs. Trainer-"

"Amanda."

"Amanda, I'm so sorry. I wish I'd known, but I was only ten."

"I know, Gabriella. You know, she always told me she would name her child Gabriella because it meant beautiful and God is my strength. It's such a beautiful name. You look so much like Anne."

"I know," Gabriella whispered.

"What about your father?"

"He's in California," Gabriella stated matter-of-factly. Amanda raised her eyebrows. "What? Who's here with you?"

"My boyfri...ex-boyfriend, his cousin and sister. My dad and I...it's just horrible. Ever since my mom died, he's been a monster."

"How so?"

"He just has," Gabriella said softly. "Anyway, this is so surreal. Never thought I'd have an aunt. How was my mom when she was my age?"

"Well, she looked exactly like you," she said with a smile. "She was so happy and giddy. She was so good, too. It's amazing how anyone could hurt her. How she could die from anything but old age. When I was leaving, I had her to lean on. She was so comforting. Telling me everything was going to okay. Telling me we would see each other again." Amanda looked up and gave a slight smile. "That was never fulfilled for over twenty years, but that's okay. Because I've got you..."

"Aunt Amanda, I'll be there for you," Gabriella promised and stood up. She walked over to Amanda and they hugged tightly. "You'll always have me. I promise."

"Gabriella?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you so much."

Gabriella pulled back and smiled. "No need to thank me. I know this just happened, we just finally met, but I know I'll always love you, too. Just like I love my mom."

"Me too."

* * *

"Have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked, walking up to Sharpay and Miley who were traveling in the hallways. Sharpay turned to him and jabbed her finger harshly into his chest. "Listen, Bolton! Do you know how much you hurt her? She was trying to get away from the pain, but you brought it back, you fucking asshole! I wouldn't be remotely surprised if she were bawling her eyes out somewhere! You know, I'm ashamed to call you family!" Sharpay whirled around and stalked the other way angrily. Troy hung his head in shame. "Sharpay..."

"Troy, she's right," Miley said. "You really hurt her and I think it's best if you give her space."

"I know. I said I would. But I just want to make sure she's okay. See if she's not too torn up." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Man, I'm suck a dickhead. Bret does that to me."

"Troy, she'll come through," Miley assured. "I know she will."

"Me too. Thanks, Smiley."

"Don't mention it, brother. See you." Miley turned and walked off to where Sharpay went. Troy sighed and walked the other way, bumping into someone as he did.

"Well, if it isn't Mister Troy Bolton," the person said. Troy's fist clenched tightly and he looked up behind a curtain of mahogany hair. "Look, York. Unless you want to have a face, I would back off," he spat. Bret and his friends laughed. "You must have found out that Gabriella kissed me," he said. Troy looked at him curiously. She couldn't have. She wouldn't. She hates Bret, no matter how much she hates him now.

"She didn't tell you, I'm assuming?" Bret smirked. "Well what a shame. She really is a good kisser. See you later." They then walked off leaving Troy with white knuckles and a red face. Break or not, no one kisses his Gabriella.

* * *

"Your mom was a good singer," Amanda said as Gabriella and her strolled down the park. They had both left school for time by themselves. Gabriella smiled and looked down. "How about you? Do you sing?"

"Not mostly," Gabriella admitted, tucking hair behind her ear. "But I have once and a while. When I was nine, I had sung a song I made up about my mom and I. She and dad had said it was so beautiful. Then, when I was fourteen, my dad had told me I sung horribly. Then I stopped."

"That's awful," Amanda said softly. "What was the song?"

"Because you loved me. I sung it to her on Mother's day. The last Mother's day I spent with her. She had cried and hugged me so tight." Gabriella smiled and her eyes fluttered a bit. "And I think that song means so much more now. Like, there's another person too that I name that song to."

"Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. I mean, he broke my heart today, but I've had my heart broken so many times. For one of them he was there for me. Maybe I made a mistake by breaking up with him. No matter how stricken I was, It's impossible to not forgive him. Because the second he looked at me with those soft, blue eyes, I knew I could never stop loving him. I know no matter how many times he might hurt me, he'll never stop loving me. I knew he was the one. The one who I would spend the rest of my life with. Who I would raise a family with." Gabriella smiled and looked down. "My mom isn't here to help me with this, but you are. Could you tell me what to do?"

"Well, I followed my heart by not giving up my baby when I was your age. And I was blessed with such a great family. I went to college after still, I had a beautiful boyfriend, and I have a beautiful life. What kind of life do you think you'll have if you let him go or let him in?"

"If I let him go," Gabriella said slowly. "I'll die. He's my everything and I love him so much. And if I let him in, I'll be happy. Always; like I am now. I think I have made a mistake, Aunt Amanda. And I should go fix it."

"Good job, Gabi," Amanda said, smiling. "Go get your man. Tell him how much he means. Even sing him your song." Gabriella was about to go off but she turned around and threw her hands around Amanda's torso. Amanda smiled and wrapped her arms around Gabriella. "Thank you so much," Gabriella mumbled.

"My pleasure. Now go." with a little push Gabriella was off.

And it didn't take long for her to see him.

He was leaned against the school building.

Gabriella walked over to him. "Troy." Troy looked up. Gabriella smiled and took his hands. "Troy, I'm sorry."

"Wait, what?" He shook his head. Gabriella giggled. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"What? Gabriella, I almost..hit you."

Gabriella frowned. "I know what you did, Troy. But you didn't mean it. Because you could hurt me many times and I'll always forgive you. I'll always love you. And that's because I know you're the one. The first and only love I'll ever have. And this was the most shortest break that's ever happen, but I'm glad."

"Gabriella, you don't nee to forgive me. I mean, I want you to but I want you to forgive me."

Gabriella caressed his cheek softly. "I forgive you, Troy."

Troy smiled down at her and hugged her tightly, pulling her as close to him as she could go. Gabriella giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Gabriella and I promise never to hurt you again."

"I love you, too." Gabriella pulled back and looked up into his eyes adoringly. Her eyes only moved when they flicked down to his lips. "Now kiss me." Troy bent down the little inch and kissed her softly. Amanda watched from across the street with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Troy mumbled with their lips still connected. Gabriella shook her head and pressed her lips harder to his then moved back. She looked behind her and smiled at Amanda. "But Mrs. Trainer..."

"I think she'll be fine with us here," Gabriella admitted sheepishly.

"What?"

"My Aunt wouldn't tell now, would she?" Gabriella giggled. "It's a long story."

* * *

I'm sorry for updating late. Remember I told you about my computer crashing? Hope you review!

Thanks!Brittany


	16. B: You're Dead

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_ -Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss. _

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live.

* * *

_

"I refuse to do this project with him," Gabriella said firmly, crossing her arms. She had marched right to Mr. Copper's office the next day after he had asked how her and Bret's project were going. "And if you don't change, I'm not doing it." Gabriella shrugged. She didn't have really good grades that much. Sure, back in LA she had some A's thrown in there, but grades never seemed to matter. One project couldn't hurt...

"Gabriella. What's up with you and Bret?"

"He's a jackass, that's what's up. He was seriously trying to get in my pants yesterday. And he threatened me after I told him I would cut his dick off if he didn't leave me alone..." Gabriella cleared her throat at the look Mr. Copper gave her. "Anyway, he told me to 'watch out'. What if he tries to kill me?"

"Miss Montez, I really don't want to get involved in your...problems so I'll let this slide...for now. I'll let you change partners But I'm choosing. Which means no Troy or Miley. Understood?" Gabriella shrugged and nodded. "Good. You can work with Ethan Jude." He wasn't the best but he was a hell of a lot better than Bret.

_Bliss..._

"It's so weird. I mean, the world must be small if I can find my mom's sister," Gabriella told them. She looked at Bella. "And my cousins and uncle. Hey, I never got to meet my other cousins. Where are they?"

"Well...Sam is somewhere with her goth friends," Alex answered with an eye roll. "She smokes...takes drugs...she's a whore. Goodness, her life is messed up. My mom doesn't know, though. And I promised not to tell."

"Oh...I think I'll stay away from her."

"Then there's Natasha. She's a junior. She's a girly girl. Too much pink. She's a bitch."

"Like Sharpay," Troy pointed out with cost him a slap in the head by Sharpay. Alex laughed. "Okay then. Next there's Brandon. He's the oldest. You won't see him much. He's in college."

"The one who disowned your mom."

Alex shrugged. "Yeah. Don't tell him that though. He thinks it's his fault. It's not."

"I know."

"Then there's the youngest. Joviana. She's ten. sweetheart. So cute, too."

"Who should I look out for?"

"Sam." Bella nodded her head and Gabriella turned to see a girl with black sloppy hair like a rocker chick. She had dark smokey eyeshadow that rounded her eyes. She had on tight latex pants and a leather jacket covering a shirt that read 'Party, Bitch' Her leather army boots were clicking at the pavement. Gabriella didn't need any say so to know not to mess with her. She came over, lifting a cigarette to her mouth.

"Do you mind?" Gabriella asked, waving my hand in front of my nose to rid the smoke. Sam smirked and pressed the bud to the ground. "Hi, cousin."

"Hi..."

"You're cute. Anyway, Bells, do you have fifteen grand? I need it.."

"Sam..."

"Please? If I don't get it, my ass is dead."

"Well I don't have that kind of money. And mom would never give it to you."

"Oh, come on? Can't you spare a little bit - "

"I don't have any money! You stole my last hundred!"

"Want to go?" Gabriella asked Troy and Sharpay and Miley. They nodded and we dashed off away from the fighting sisters.

"We're gonna go," Miley announced, grabbing Sharpay's arm. "See you later."

"And we're finally alone," Troy announced with a smirk. Gabriella grinned and leaned up to kiss them. She sighed into him, loving the soft feel of his lips and his warm embrace. "Wanna diss school?" Troy mumbled, moving away but still touching my lips. Gabriella sighed and moved back, biting her lip. "No. We're not allowed."

"Since when do you follow the rules?"

"Since always," Gabriella said, rolling her eyes. She gasped as Troy pushed her up against the school wall, his lips hovering over hers. "Can I...sing you a song?" Gabriella asked, trying to keep pace with her heart. "I made it about...my mom, but it kind of...kind of reminds me of you...too." She leaned up to kiss him, but Troy shook his head and moved away. gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"I want to hear the song first."

"I have no instruments."

"The school's music room is empty now," he said softly. Gabriella bit her lips and nodded, grabbing his hand as they made their way into the school building.

The music room was empty. Troy locked it behind him as they entered. Gabriella sat down at the piano and took a deep breath. The lyrics swarmed her head and memories of her mom faded in. She wasn't going to be able to sing this song without crying. She turned to Troy who was sat next to her and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Troy. I can't." She went to stand.

He pulled her back down with a shake of his head. "No, Brie. Sing to me. I want to hear your voice."

"You'll hate it..."

"I'll love it," he said truthfully, kissing her. Gabriella smiled as they pulled back and she looked down at the keys. "Okay..."

_"For all those times you stood by me_  
_For all the truth that you made me see_  
_For all the joy you brought to my life_  
_For all the wrong that you made right_  
_For every dream you made come true_  
_For all the love I found in you_  
_I'll be forever thankful _  
_You're the one who held me up_  
_Never let me fall_  
_You're the one who saw me through through it all."_

_"You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you love me."_

_"You gave me wings and made me fly_  
_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_  
_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_  
_You said no star was out of reach_  
_You stood by me and I stood tall_  
_I have your love I have it all_  
_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_  
_Maybe I don't know that much_  
_But I know this much is true_  
_I was blessed because I am loved by you."_

_"You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you love me."_

_"You were always there for me_  
_The tender wind that carried me_  
_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_  
_You've been my inspiration_  
_Through the lies you were the truth_  
_My world is a better place because of you."_

_"You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you love me"_

_"I'm everything I am_  
_Because you love me" _

Gabriella finished with tears shedding her eyes. See, she couldn't sing it without breaking down. Troy reached for her and Gabriella snuggled into his chest, letting tears flow silently. "I edited a bit for you," she admitted quietly. "Not much, but I changed a bit in there."

"That was beautiful, Brie," Troy said, wiping at his eyes. "And I love you."

"I love you, too."

Then the fire alarm went off.

Gabriella shot up and her eyes darted towards the ceiling. What was happening? "Is it a drill?"

"No, no, Gabs come on." Troy quickly grabbed her, putting her first just in case he got trapped. Smoke filled the halls already. The sprinklers weren't on though. "Come on!" The halls were filled with alarmed students, pushing others to try and save their lives. Troy still had a firm grip on Gabriella as they made their way around. Fire all of a sudden blazed from the cafeteria, where they were walking. "Oh, my God! Troy, hurry!" She grabbed onto him also, pulling and tugging him forward.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know! Where's the exit?" The halls were filled with screams, passed out kids, and smoke. Flames were blazing around and it was impossible to breathe or see. Gabriella cried and clutched onto Troy. "Don't...open your mouth or breathe," Troy told her, covering his nose. Gabriella obeyed, covering her nose too.

The heat was burning their skin, as if the flames were really attached to them.

Sirens were heard as Troy guided the two to safety. Who had done this?

_Bliss..._

"Sharpay!" Miley gasped, leaned against the lockers. They were on the second floor. Smoke was making its way up. "Find the emergency exit!"

"I can't see!"

"Don't breathe it in," she warned, running around the halls with the other students. "We have to get out of here."

"There's an emergency exit here," a boy named Jimmy announced, motioning to the door. A girl named Kellie collapsed on the floor. Miley bent and helped her crawl out.

The school was caving in, flames were blazing badly, the worst fire they've ever saw.

"Is Troy and Gabi out?"

"I don't know."

_Bliss..._

"Troy...here," Gabriella said, opening a door. They came out, soot plastered on their clothes. Gabriella sighed and quickly closed the door. "We're safe...we're fine."

"You're dead."

* * *

I hate this chapter so much. I wasn't going to add a fire, but I had writers block also I have to go and I wanted to update something. I hope you still review.

Oh, I don't own Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me. I just changed a few words around.

Thanks!-Brittany


	17. B: I Would Do Anything

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_ -Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss. _

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live

* * *

_Bret was standing there with his gang. He had a smirk planted on his face and next to him...next to him.

Was Phil.

Gabriella hissed through her teeth and stood up straight, gripping tightly onto Troy. "You son of a bitch," she hissed. Phil shrugged and backed up against the gate that held them inside. They were behind the school where the dumpsters were placed. Gabriella and Troy both knew from there that they were in danger. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her sightly behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come and see my daughter," Phil answered, looking at Gabriella with cold, darkened eyes.

"Haven't I made it clear enough that I'm not your daughter? I stopped being it seven years ago."

"That's not clarified by the law."

"Burning the school down is. And abusing your child is," Gabriella spat.

"Would you just shut up?" Bret said, stepping up, with cold, hard metal sticking out from his pocket. with a whimper, Gabriella buried her head in the crock of Troy's neck. Troy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close as possible. Bret put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the object with a smirk. He turned it around in his fingers. "Well would you look at that? How'd this get in there? Phil, you put this in there?"

Phil shrugged, a smirk of his own playing at his lips. "I don't know, Bret. But I have one of my own. I think everyone else does, too. Right, boys?" Phil turned to them and they nodded. Gabriella's heart was racing with speed and she was sobbing in Troy's shirt, wishing this could all go away.

"Now, look," Troy tried to reason, looking at the weapons. "I think we can arrange something. Why don't you just put the guns away? People are within hearing range and if someone heard, you'd be in trouble."

"We could push you two into the fire," Bret said. "But shoot you first."

"And you can go first. You've had Gabriella long enough now," Phil decided and lifted his gun. But before any bullet pierced through, Gabriella screamed loudly. It was like the scream of a five-year-old getting dragged away. It was as if glass were shattering. As if someone were getting murdered.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help! Help! Help Help!_ Heeeeeeeeeeelp_!"

"Shut up," Bret hissed, covering his ears.

"Just shoot him!" Phil yelled.

Bret brought up his gun and everything went so fast.

Troy pushed Gabriella back as the shot went off.

There was a moment of commotion before noise was impossible to be heard.

Gabriella was crying through her soft whispers for help. Troy was panting, leaned against the wall, a gaping hole placed by his abdomen. Bret was panting as well, holding the gun sideways.

"Help..." Gabriella whispered, crawling over to Troy. "Oh, God, please help."

"Let's go," Bret whispered.

"You're all going to hell," Gabriella said, shooting them all glares that could kill the devil. "And if he doesn't make it...you're all dead to me."

Phil sighed and jammed the gun in his pocket. Police sirens went off. "I love you, Gabriella."

"I hate you! Stupid, he's not breathing!"

"Phil, come on, the police are coming. People heard her."

They were off the next second. Gabriella was grasping Troy's shirt and soaking it with her painful tears.

_Bliss..._

"Gabriella, you're hyperventilating," Bella said, hugging the girl tightly. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not. They shot him, dammit! They shot him right in front of me! I was there and I was screaming. Why'd they do it?"

"They're going to get them and lock them up," Sharpay said, wiping at her eyes. "Either that or I'll find them and kill them."

_Bliss..._

God, why couldn't she have gotten shot? What did Troy do except love her? What did she do except love him? Why would people want to tear something like that down? What had they done?

He had tried saving her from the shot and got himself shot.

What if he died?

Well if he did, she would avenge his death.

Gabriella stood from her seat and the girls looked up at her worried. "I'm going for a walk," she lied. "I'll be back in a few."

"Gabriella..."

"I'll be back in a few," she repeated slowly and without anymore talk, she left the hospital.

The wind made it even more painful. Gabriella didn't know why, but it seemed to have put more holes in her heart than now. And as the moon shinned down on her, she felt like the center of attention. As if someone knew what she was about to do.

She called up a taxi and climbed in. "44th street," she said, deadpan.

The car moved nicely around the streets until they got to the big, tan house. Gabriella payed the man before getting out and walking to the door, ringing the bell.

_"You're all going to hell," Gabriella said, shooting them all glares that could kill the devil. "And if he doesn't make it...you're all dead to me."_

The door came swinging open and Gabriella lifted her knee, jamming it into the person's groin. He stumbled backwards, shocked and Gabriella struck at him, pushing him roughly into the house and closing the door. "Gabriella," he gasped and grabbed her shoulders pushing her into the couch.

"Bret," she said back, but with a hiss. She attacked him again, pushing him to the floor and clawing at his face. She was unprepared. She hadn't been thinking. Didn't he own a gun? He could bring it out on her and she had no weapon. Oh, great.

Bret smirked up at her. "I like this position, Montez."

Gabriella spit in his face and scrambled up, only to be brought back down again. She cried out in pain and turned her body around. Bret was hovering over her, smirking. "Ready for round two?"

"Yes," she said. "Are you?" She snapped at the middle of his pants and Bret tumbled backwards with a grunt. Gabriella stood and staggered towards the kitchen door.

_"And if he doesn't make it...you're all dead to me."_ Her sentence kept ringing loudly in her ears and Gabriella urged herself to move forward. She didn't know if Troy was alright or not, but she didn't care. They had shot him and when it went off, Gabriela couldn't hear him talking his sweet voice again. She couldn't feel his warm touch. She could only feel the cold empty part that was dropped off in her body.

She reached for the knife with shaking hands. She can do this. She can do this. It's now or die.

Spinning around, she was just in time for Bret who was there, leaned painfully against the jab of the door. Gabriella blinked once before speaking. "Do you remember...when I said you're all dead to me? You know, after you shot my boyfriend? I bet you thought I was kidding, right?" She glanced down at the knife then looked back up at him. "Well, I'm not."

Bret put his hands up as Gabriella moved forward. "Listen, Gabriella. I can be Troy. I never stayed on a girl this long, but you're amazing. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever saw. And I like you. I really like you."

"It's a shame the feeling isn't mutual," Gabriella said, pressing the knife into his chest. "But I have a question."

"What?"

"Where's Phil?"

"Phil...I don't know a Phil."

"Bret, cut the shit or else I'll kill you."

"You don't have the guts," he said, smiling. "If I knew you did, I would have gotten my gun. You're too innocent, right? You wouldn't kill."

"How would you know?"

My voice is shaking, Gabriella noticed and tears stung her eyes. She couldn't kill him. But then again, she could. She wanted to. She wanted him to suffer as much as Troy suffered. She wanted a hole to fill. She wanted to enjoy killing someone like he enjoyed killing Troy. She wanted his family to suffer. She wanted Troy. And she would do anything to have him.

* * *

I hate this chapter, too. Do you think Gabriella will do something to Bret? It's a stupid cliff, but oh well. Review, please?

Oh, did you see Vanessa Hudgens at the Beastly premier? She looked so nice in her dress and I lover her hair cut. So cute. Anyhow, Imma go now.

Thanks!-Brittany


	18. B: Revenge

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_ -Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss. _

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live

* * *

_Her had was shaking as it held still, gripping tightly on the knife placed neatly at his neck. What would Troy want me to do? Not this, Gabriella thought bluntly. But if he dies...I don't think I could rely on my good side or anyone's side.

Her insides were caving in tightly on her chest, crushing it with fear and confusion and heartbreak. "Gabriella...put the knife down," Bret said. "We can work things out—"

"That's what Troy said," Gabriella said softly, looking at him. "He said that, but you still shot him. Why should I give you a painless getaway when you gave him a pain_ful_ get away?"

"Because you know you can't do this."

Gabriella swallowed, her throat being tickled by dryness. If he's right, what would he do to her? He would try and hurt her, try and kill her like he did to Troy. But, maybe Troy wasn't dead. Maybe he was alive and survived his surgery. Wait—what would her mom think?

Gabriella found herself letting her hand slip away from the knife and hearing the sharp noise of metal dropping sharply against the floor of linoleum. Her fingers closed tightly and her eyes closed. Maybe if she could just dream of her mom, she would tell her what to do. How to get out of this.

A blurry vision appeared across her eyes of her mom, smiling, disappointed, but also something else stretched across her face. Just as fast as it came, the picture of her mom was gone and Gabriella found herself screaming in pain and falling to the cold floor. Her head tilted upwards to see what had happened. Bret was standing above her, the knife settled in his hand and blood dripping off of it and onto Gabriella's clothes. Gabriella looked down towards the agonizing pain and found it placed on her wrist. A huge gash was drawn from her wrist to her elbow.

Oh, God.

Gabriella looked up again and cringed away. Bret was smirking at her, devilishly. "Now, I'll ask again," he said slowly. "Are you ready for round two?"

Gabriella stumbled up onto her feet quickly before running up the steps that lead upstairs. Her arm was throbbing painfully and she just wanted to rip it off. Blood was falling from it, dripping quickly and loudly to the floor. It fell in rhythm with her heart beats. Why was she so stupid? What had led her towards Bret's house?

Troy.

Okay, think of Troy. Think of the good times you've had with him this half year. Think of the 'I love you's' and the hugs and kisses. Think of his protectiveness and flawless personality. Think of—

Gabriella groaned as she fell face first towards the tan carpet. Bret was gripping at her ankle pulling her back down the hard wood steps. "Stop!" Gabriella screamed desperately. She kicked her feet, hitting him two times in the face before crawling away. Before she collapsed, she brought herself up and started running down the hallway, closing into the nearest room.

Bret stood up and wiped at his bruised lip. "Gabriella," he panted and started down the hall. "Come out, please."

Gabriella clasped a hand tightly over her mouth to stop the heavy, sharp breaths dragging quickly out of her mouth. She pressed the little brass button to lock the door and shut her eyes.

Bret grinned when he heard the _click _then moved towards the door. "Gabriella, open up." He pushed on the door, but had no luck opening it. "Gabriella, I will kick it down if you don't open it."

Oh, please, please, please let me live through this, Gabriella begged silently in her head. She moved away from the door and towards the window. Okay, so I jumped out a window before. But Troy was there to save my fall. Troy's in the hospital.

The door burst open and Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around to be met with the suffocating blue eyes. She shivered as cold chills licked up her spine when she pressed her back to the cold window pane. Bret advanced forward, Gabriella's eyes shut tight.

"Please help," she whispered over and over again. "Please help."

His rough hand gripped her face and he jerked her forward, pressing a hard kiss to her lips. Gabriella pushed him roughly away and wiped at her mouth, disgusted.

A sudden bolt of energy ran through her.

"Yes," she said slowly with a sly smirk. "I'm ready for round number two."

Bret smirked as well. "Good." He pushed her against the wall and Gabriella felt a stinging pain at her arm. She looked down at it, Bret was forcing unneeded pressure on it and blood was oozing out. She looked back up at him, brown eyes piercing deeply into him.

If she could just reach the knife...

Her hand wiggled around a bit before stretching, her fingers trying desperately to get the grip of the knife. "Listen, Bret. This must be hard, right? I mean, killing me and shooting Troy? There must be difficulty in there somewhere. Like getting caught and sent to jail for your life. Or maybe even something worse. Why don't you just stop?"

Got it! Gabriella glanced down at the knife through the corner of her eye. Her finger tips brushed over the grip of the knife.

"It's not difficult," Bret said, making he snap her eyes back up to him. "It's fun, that's what it is."

"But..." Gabriella glanced down with a frown when he moved the knife away. "Fine."

Bret smirked. "Fine. How about I make this fast?"

He pushed himself off of her and Gabriella tilted her head to the side, squinting through dark eyelashes at him. He just grinned before pushing his hand into his pocket and pulling out a gun. It was the same gun he shot Troy with. Gabriella shivered involuntarily. "Bret..."

"You said you were ready."

"I..."

She wasn't ready. She wasn't close to ready and right now he was either going to burst a hole through her heart or her heart was going to jump out her chest any minute. The only thing she can do is run.

So she did run. She ran towards Bret and nearly knocked him over, but went around him instead. Bret turned after her with a smirk. "Gabriella."

Aren't these type of people supposed to be in nightmare's or movies?

Gabriella staggered down the stairs. She was almost to the door when she was pulled down again. Bret had her ankle in a firm grasp. Gabriella turned over and looked up at him while he looked down at her, gun pointed directly at her. One hit, one perfect aim and she could win.

"Are you ready to lose?"

"No," Gabriella said, smiling. "But are you?"

Again, like before, she snapped at his middle and he stumbled backwards, loosing grip on the gun. It fell to the floor and Gabriela quickly snatched it up, victory already running through her.

She wasn't going to the this time. She was going to actually hurt him, kill him, injure him—whatever. He was going to fall down, gasping for air like Troy did. He was going to feel pain, too.

Gabriella stood up limply and watched as Bret gained his composure back. He stood up straight, fixed his shirt and glared at Gabriella. "You can't do it."

"Yes I can," Gabriella protested and walked forward a bit. Bret watched her every step. "You won't allow yourself to do it."

Gabriella was quiet. Bret continued.

"Troy and your mom is what's stopping you." He laughed. "They're dead. Both of them."

"Stop."

"Why? You miss your mom? How about Troy? You miss him too?" Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him, quiet. "Well, I bet his ass his dead. And I'm glad. No Troy. Ne help. Another nothing gone. Are you—"

The gun went off.

* * *

I have to go now. I hate this chapter, like most chapters. Review?

Thanks!-Brittany


	19. B: The Painful Truth

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_ -Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss. _

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live_

* * *

The body fell lifelessly to the ground, blood oozing out at a fast paste. She looked down at the gun in her hands and shook her head frantically. No, she wasn't a killer. She was just mad. He had made her mad. She used self defense, yes. She could say that. She used self defense, he was going to hurt her. Oh, God, but she was going to hurt him first.

Gabriella felt her knees give in and she fell to the soft carpet, the gun tumbling out of her hands. Hesitantly, she crawled over to his body and looked down at him. His face was pale and lifeless. Blood dripped from his shirt and onto the carpet. His chest didn't seem to move up and down. He was dead.

Leaning back and huddling herself into a ball, Gabriella cried.

She had killed someone.

* * *

The police seemed to arrive fast and Gabriella held her breath when they arrived. No, she wasn't getting locked up because she used self defense. She was going to the hospital. Only then she found out that whenever she walked, a twisting pain shot through her leg. When he pulled her down on the steps or some other time he pulled her down, he must have twisted her ankle. Her cut was still wet from blood and dirty. She had just taken notice how long it was, a long gash stretching from her elbow to her wrist. And, God, did it hurt.

Gabriella lay in the gurney as the ambulance truck took a bumpy trip to the hospital. As she lay, her eyes fell closed.

When she opened her eyes again she was in a pearl white dress that stopped just above her knees and flew in the wind. She peered around herself and took in her surroundings.

She was outside of the hospital.

A thought appeared in her mind and she found herself running into the building. She grabbed for the handle of the front door, but instead fell through, falling onto the white linoleum floor. Had she just fallen through a door?

Standing, Gabriella wiped her hands off and started forward again. A man with a beard bushy and brown stood up. His cheeks were stained with tears and he had red eyes. He walked right through her and Gabriella gasped as cool wind sprouted through her.

Okay, so she could take a hint.

She was a ghost.

Gabriella sighed and walked down the long hallway of the hospital. Being in one made her nervous. The only reason she's ever been in one is because someone she loved was...

Troy.

Gabriella found herself running wildly through the halls. Her bare feet making the floor squeak loudly. Her body jerked forward when she made an unexpected stop. Troy was getting wheeled quickly into the ER. An IV was placed on him and he was so pale, so lifeless.

Gabriella followed after them, tears running down her cheeks.

"Come on, boy," one of the doctors said, bringing Troy's hand to his mouth. Gabriella watched in horror as all the doctors, all ten of them were trying to fix the man she loved. Gabriella's heart crumbled as they got the cardiac defibrillators and sticking them on his chest. His body gave a violent jerk and Gabriella's knees almost caved in.

The heart monitor machine suddenly stopped and so did the world. The doctors were rushing now, yelling orders to their co-workers. Gabriella's eyes went wide and her heart stopped. "Troy!" she screamed and everything went white.

Again, Gabriella opened her eyes. This time she wasn't in a dress, but a hospital gown. She was staring blankly up at the white ceiling fan as it went round and round. The room was quiet except for the silent beeping of the heart monitor monitoring her heart. It was an annoying noise and Gabriella wanted to bang it against a wall.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned her head slowly to see Bella, Sharpay and Miley sitting there. Each had tear stained faces and Miley was still dabbing at her eyes. "Guys, hey."

"You had us so worried," Sharpay scowled. "What the hell is wrong with you going to Bret's house?"

"I wanted him to pay," Gabriella said firmly, sitting up. She looked down at her arm to see it wrapped in bandages and her leg had a cast on it. "But I'm okay. He didn't do much."

"He was going to kill you," Bella said quietly. "He said it. He woke in shock when he arrived at the hospital and he said he was going to kill you. Gabriella, do you know how scary that was?"

"He was tearing the IV and stuff off of him and trying to get away to find you. They had to give him a shot to put him to sleep," Miley put in sadly. "We left and came here afterward. The doctor said you were going to be okay, but we were still so worried."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but where's..." Gabriella swallowed as she remember the horrific scene in her dream. "but where's Troy?"

The three girls exchanged a glance then looked back at Gabriella. "He's in a coma, Gabriella," Sharpay finally said. Gabriella's mouth hung open wide and she shook her head. "A...coma?"

"The doctor said he should be up by next week. When he fell, he hit his head really hard and was just knocked cold." Then she added quickly, "But they got the bullet out."

"I need to see him," Gabriella said, about to get off the bed. "I can't let him die."

"Gabriella, Gabriella, sit down," Miley ordered, pushing Gabriella back on the bed. "He's not going to die."

"Yes he is!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Everyone does. And it's always my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"If it weren't for _my_ dad, he would still be here. If I weren't so selfish and just stayed home with my dad and didn't runaway with Troy, he would still be here."

"He _is_ here, Gabriella," Bella insisted, rubbing Gabriella arm. "He's going to be okay and you just have to trust us."

"But can I still see him?" she asked quietly

Sighing, Sharpay stood. "I'll get a doctor to get a wheelchair. Stay put, Gabriella."

"I will."

"Look, I'll be back in five," Miley said, standing as well. "I really have to pee." She quickly walked towards the bathroom door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. Gabriella stared over at Bella who was still wiping her swollen eyes. "You care so much about me," Gabriella said. "but we still hardly know each other."

Bella shrugged. "I know, but all my siblings don't understand me like you do. You're actually someone I can talk to. And I'm glad you're my cousin."

"Same here." Gabriella smiled. "Could you get me a sandwich or something? I'm really hungry."

Bella smiled as well and stood. "I'll be back in five minutes. Don't move."

Gabriella watched closely as Bella left and closed the door shut. A few seconds after, she was off the bed and limping quickly to the door as fast as she could in this cast. When she escaped her room, she pressed her body to the cold wall and moved slyly down the hall. Evey room she passed, she peeked through.

She came to one, but it wasn't Troy.

It was Bret.

He was awake. His eyes were wide and his hands were in fists. Phil was next to him, looking at him intently. Gabriella gasped and her hand found the metal handle of the door. She argued with herself for a minute. She could go in and risk getting hurt (again) or she could go on her way and find Troy.

The door opened and the two men looked up. When they took the first glance, their eyes opened wide. "Gabriella," Phil said.

"And she returns for more," Bret said.

Then he laughed.

Like the creepy insane asylum laugh or when the doctor gave you laughing gas.

"I just wanted to say that I wish you'd have died when I shot you," Gabriella said. "Or have gotten in a coma like my boyfriend. I want everyone you know to feel the same exact way I felt when you shot Troy." She turned to Phil next. "And I wish I could've shot you, too wherever you were. And you aren't my father anymore. Here in Carson City, I've found my real family. No matter how much you try to fix it, you'll never be like them."

"You have some nerve showing up like this," Phil said to her. "I'm not hurt and I can easily hurt you right now."

"Do it," Gabriella challenged him, crossing her arms over her chest. He didn't move and Gabriella smirked. "I thought so. But listen, you better stay away from everyone I love or else there'll be hell to pay. And I'm not joking." She turned and left the room after that, feeling like a weights been lifted off her shoulder. He was no longer the boss of her. It's not declared lawfully, but to her it was.

"Ma'am, where are you supposed to be now?"

Gabriella looked up and gasped sharply. There was a woman that was too beautiful to be real. She had deep mocha eyes that were the same color as her hair. She was smiling warmly and a perfect eyebrow was arched upwards. She was clad in a floral tunic and blue-green scrub pants. She looked exactly...like her mom.

"I...I was looking for someone."

"Really? Maybe I can help. Do you have a name?"

"Uh...Gabriella...Montez."

"Gabriella Montez." The woman nodded. "And who are you looking for?"

"Troy Bolton," Gabriella said unsteadily. "Excuse me, but have I seen you somewhere before? It's just that...you look familiar."

"Oh, I get that a lot," the woman said. "See, we had this patient two years back and we looked so similar, everyone told me I was her angel and my name is Angel, too. It's also weird that you have the same last name of her. Montez, right? Well, her name was Anna Montez. Gosh, she was so pretty. Then this man just came and hit her with his car and shot her." Angel shook her head, ashamed while Gabriella stood there, stiff. "It was right around the corner from here, too. She was rushing to get to California then he just, you know, killed her."

"How do you know this," Gabriella said slowly.

"It was in the newspaper, the TV. A lot of places. Why?"

"How did you know it was a man, I mean?"

"Well, he fled the scene after and you could see the outline of him. He didn't look like a girl. And in his car, there were men shoes right by the drivers side. The car was a nice silver Integra GSR." Gabriella face went pale and Angel's face looked concerned. "You alright, dear?"

"And Integra GSR? No, he couldn't have. No." Gabriella looked up at her. "Anna Montez was my mother. But my father told me she died in a plane accident seven years ago. It was when I was ten. And he owns an Integra GSR. He owned a silver one and told me a car crashed into it when he went on a long business trip two years ago. And then he'd never let me visit my mom in her grave. I've always thought I was the reason for this." Gabriella looked up at Angel and her face was pained. "I have to go. Thank you so much, Angel." Again, she moved as fast as she could with a cast on. When she reached the room she was in not too long ago, she opened it and practically fell in.

But he was gone.

And so was Bret.

"No," she whispered, her hands running through her hair and pulling. "No!"

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella didn't turn when she heard Bella's voice. Instead she sunk low to the floor and leaned over and cried in her hands. Her two best friends and her cousin rushed over to her, rubbing her back and asking what was wrong.

"Gabriella, tell us what's wrong," Sharpay demanded.

Gabriella looked up at them, her face expression pained. "He lied to me. He said she had died, but she hadn't. Then..." her voice broke off and she chocked on a sob. "Then he killed her himself two years ago."

"Your father?" Miley gasped. Gabriella nodded and Miley shook her head. "Oh, no, gabs, who told you that?"

"This nurse who looks like my mom. She said..." She broke off into everything Angel had said. when she was done, the girls stared at her, gaping. "Gabriella...don't tell me you were going to come in here and tell him that."

"Bret was in here," Gabriella said to them. "And now he's gone. Where could he...oh, god, no." Gabriella jumped up and started limping down the hall again.

"Gabriella where are you going?"

"They better not hurt Troy again," she muttered to herself.

Different emotions were soaring through Gabriella. What had caused him to keep this from her? Or, why had her mom left. She was away on business and was coming home early for Gabriella's birthday. What had happened in the middle for her to just go?

Gabriella found Angel again. She was writing something down on a clipboard on the wall. "Angel? Where's Troy Bolton's room? I really need to know." She turned to Gabriella and immediately saw the concern and a scared look laced in her eyes. "Yes, yes, of course. He's in room 216."

"Thank you so much."

She quickly walked off, Miley, Sharpay and Bella trailing behind her. When she opened the door to Troy's room, she gasped.

* * *

I really don't like this chapter, but can you still be so kind enough to review? I was in North Carolina and Georgia for Spring break and I had no access to a computer. I'll try and get SLRGGC out soon and FD.

Thanks-Brittany!


	20. B: Dead of the Dead

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_ -Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss. _

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live_

_READ THE BOTTOM MESSAGE! _

* * *

Troy was laid on his bed, looking blankly up at the tiled ceiling. His skin was so pale, his eyes were so white. He didn't even look like Troy Bolton anymore. He looked broken. Gabriella took slow, easy steps towards Troy's bed and placed hand over his. He looked up at her and smiled. "You're the stupidest smart person I've ever met," he said hoarsely. Gabriella giggled and hugged him softly. "And you're the bestest boyfriend I've ever had."

"I would say ditto but..."

Gabriella smacked him softly and playfully. "Troy!"

Troy grinned. "Okay, just kidding." Then his smile dropped off his face. "How bad did he hurt you."

Gabriella's eyes softened. "Troy..."

"I won't do anything to him, Gabriella," Troy promised. "I just want to know...how bad has he hurt you?"

Gabriella shook her head. She sat down on the edge of the bed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Not that much. It's just a little bruises, Troy. Seriously, it hardly hurt." Troy grabbed her hands. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "This is weird."

Gabriella gave his hands a squeeze and looked at him bemused. "Hm? What's weird?"

"I mean, we're both in the hospital." Troy sighed. He sat up and ran a hand softly down her cheek. "Where's Bret?"

Gabriella shrugged wearily. "I don't know. He's not in his hospital room." She moved her eyes to the tiled floor, suddenly finding it interesting. Troy grabbed her chin and turned her head softly so she'd look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you something?" she asked softly.

"Of course."

"My mom didn't die in that plane crash, Troy," she whispered. Troy's eyes widened. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"My dad killed her two years ago." Gabriella shook her head. "He came here and killed her, Troy. How could he do that?" Troy enveloped her in a hug and pulled her tightly against him. Gabriella rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed softly. "How could he?"

"Some people have twisted minds," Troy said. He lifted Gabriella's head gently and kissed her softly on the lips. Gabriella pressed her hands against his chest and sighed, relaxing into his arms.

When Troy pulled back from the kiss he smiled faintly at her. "Everything would be alright. I promise." Gabriella smiled at him.

_Bliss..._

"Miss Montez." Two police officers knocked on the door thirty minutes later. Gabriella and Troy were curled on the small hospital bed. Gabriella looked up at them and quickly slipped off the bed. "Yes, officers?"

"Can we have a word, please?"

Gabriella looked at Troy briefly. He nodded. Gabriella sighed and turned back to the officers, knowing that this was about the shooting and fire. Truth be told, she hardly knew what to say. She she say that her father had planned all this and killed her mother? She had proof from his car in the garage in LA.

"So, Miss Montez," the officer said. "I'm Officer Shawn and I just need to ask you a couple of questions, okay?" Gabriella nodded softly. "Okay, do you remember anything about the fire and have any idea who started it?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. This kid from my school. His name is Bret York and he teamed with my dad in burning down the school. And then Bret shot him. Or...maybe it was my dad." Gabriella sighed and she pressed her memory. "It happened so fast. I can't remember who shot him."

Officer Shawn nodded. "How about your dad? What's his name?"

"His name is Phil Montez," Gabriella answered. Officer Shawn nodded. "Does he have any other criminal records? Any drug possession, jail sentences?" Gabriella debated in her head whether she should tell him about her mother. It was either now or never. And if she picked never, Phil wouldn't pay for taking her mother away from her.

"Hey, Gabriella, what's wrong?" Officer Shawn placed a hand on her shoulder and Gabriella looked at him. He was a blurry mess and Gabriella acknowledged the fact that she was crying. Gabriella wiped at her shiny, moist cheeks with the back of her hand and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." But officer Shawn didn't look convinced. He looekd her directly in the eye. "Gabriella...me anything ,y anything, you know that, right? My job is to help you and if you block me out, I can't." He sighed. "Has he ever...done anything to you? Hit you, raped you...?"

Gabriella shook her head frantically. "No, no! I mean...no. He hasn't sexually abused me..."

"Has he ever hit you?"

"I mean, on some occasions. We were living in LA then. But look, that's not the problem." Gabriella sighed and buried her head in her hands. Her body shook with painful sobs and Officer Shawn wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. she felt like a little five year old who just dropped a cupcake. why the hell couldn't she tell him? She mentally kicked herself. She wanted this. She wanted Phil Montez and Bret York put away in jail for a long, long time.

Gabriella took a deep breath and finally looked up at Officer Shawn. She could see the pain in them and see that he was strained watching a young girl suffer because of her flesh and blood. Gabriella straightened up and looekd Officer Shawn in the eyes.

"My dad told me that my mom died on a plane crash seven years ago when I was ten," she said. Officer Shawn's eyes softened as he listened. "She was coming home early from a business trip because it was my birthday." Gabriella shook her head and laughed bitterly. "And I would always beat myself up because I thought it was my fault that she died. It was hard for me to go on without her." Gabriella sighed and tucked a few strands of hair behind her hair. "But today I found out that it wasn't my fault. It was my dad. He killed her. He came here for a "business trip" and crashed into her car. Then he shot her." Gabriella looked up at Officer Shawn. "The cars still at home if you want proof. It's all the way in LA though..."

Officer Shawn nodded. "Okay. And thank you, Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded. "You're welcome, Officer Shawn. May I go now?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry."

Gabriella shook her head. "Don't be." Then she left back into Troy's room. This time, Bella, Miley and Sharpay were there, crowding by Troy and throwing questions at him. Gabriella smiled. "Don't kill him!" she joked. "I just got him back."

The girls turned around and Miley rushed forward, bringing Gabriella into a hug. "I'm so sorry..."

"About what? the crash? I think you already said that, Miles..."

Miley pulled back and frowned. "No, no, not that. About your mom and...Phil."

"Oh. Well, it wasn't your fault." Gabriella went to it down. Miley held her back, looking at her with care. "Gabriella, don't shut us out. I know this hard to go through."

Gabriella sighed. "I just don't get it. Why would he do that? And my mom's in my dreams...why didn't she tell me?"

"Because it's your dream, Gabriella," Bella said. "In it is what you want in it and you were afraid to know the truth."

_Bliss..._

"It feels so good to be back home!" Troy exclaimed, breathing in the fresh air of the house. Sharpay smiled. "My mom's coming home from her trip, soon."

"Aunt Shontelle?" Troy's face creased with disdain. "Last time I saw her she pinched my cheeks off."

Gabriella smiled. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last year."

"Hey, what's going on at school?" Sharpay asked. "It's like burnt down straight through the middle."

Miley sighed. "They're moving the school. I think class starts in...a week or so?" Sharpay opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. Troy got up and answered it. Officer Shawn stood there, a frown on his face. "Yes, officer?" Gabriella, Sharpay and Miley walked up to the door, confused.

"Bret York was murdered," he said. The four stood there, their mouth's agape and speechless.

* * *

**You can kill me if you want, I'd actually appreciate it. I know I haven't updated a chapter for months and I know that this is a short chapter, but I have A LOT of work to do over the summer from school. I'm hardly allowed on the computer now that my internet is on because my mom wants me to do my work.**

**And I'm losing my vibe from this story. I loved this story at the beginning and had a lot of plans for it, but it's just hard to write now, you know? Especially since I have Glamorous, Figure Dreams, and My Baby to worry about. But don't worry, I promise not to give up on this story. I'll keep trying even if it takes a year or something.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go now.**

**Au revoir! Yeah, I took French when I was in first grade! X) **

Thanks!-Brittany


	21. B: I Promise

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live_

* * *

"This...is, okay, weird," Miley breathed as soon as Officer Shawn explained the whole story and then departed from the four. Troy nodded and closed the door. "Why would your father kill Bret?" They turned to face Gabriella who was currently in a stunned silence, gnawing on her bottom lip. "Gabriella? You know that everything is going to be okay, right?"

"I should feel relieved," Gabriella said quietly. "But I can't bring myself to come to that. I...feel bad if I do. I mean, he's dead." Gabriella looked at them. Sharpay nodded. "Yes, but it's okay to be happy, I suppose. He tried to kill you and I bet he wouldn't have stopped."

"Do you think that's why Phil killed him?" Miley questioned. "Because he wants Gabriella to be safe?"

Gabriella snorted cynically. "He has a funny way of showing that he wants me to be safe. He tried to kill my boyfriend," she said quietly. "And I bet he was aiming for me next."

"Or maybe he really does want you to be safe," Miley said softly. Gabriella turned away and walked to the couch. She sat down silently on it and brought her feet up so she was positioned in a fetal position. She just...it wasn't that easy. It couldn't be. How could it? After everything Phil and Bret did...it just didn't seem as simple as it's being played out. There had to be more to it and she was determined to find out what.

Troy came and sat down next to her, concern written on his face. "Brie?"

"It just isn't that easy," she said. "There has to be more...there...I don't know what."

"It's over now," Troy told her. "Everything is fine now."

Gabriella swallowed and looked at the door. She sat there for minutes, but it seemed like hours, until she finally muttered, "He's not dead."

"The police said he was," Troy said. "Why do you think that?"

"I can just feel it," Gabriella admitted. "It's too hard to believe. He can't be dead."

"Gabriella, honey, how about I make you some tea," Sharpay suggested. "Troy can take you to bed and—"

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Gabriella interrupted sharply. "I know I'm right. He's not dead. My father won't just give up like that. Not after everything that has happened." The three all looked at each other wearily, avoiding Gabriella's gaze. Not being able to take the dense silence, Gabriella stood and marched off to her room. They were about to follow her, but she turned around, her voice sharp. "Since you don't believe me, I'll talk to the only person who will. My mom." Distressed and weary, Gabriella stalked off and closed her room behind her loudly. She leaned against the cool wood and leaned her head back, her eyes fluttering closed as well. She concentrated hard on her mother's face and soon, after five minutes, whisked up a picture of her, smiling. She could almost hear her uttering the words "_Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar_" which meant: Those who loved you the most will make you cry.

And right now, she stood with her eyes closed, imagining her mom whispering palate words and crying. She didn't know why she was crying, she just was. And she didn't like it. Not one bit. Gabriella reached up and wiped angrily at the tears. She didn't want to cry. She was strong. Sucking in a deep breath, Gabriella walked over to her bed. She sat down on it and took out a small picture from under her pillow. It was of her mom on her wedding day. She had shredded off Phil from the picture and what was left of him was his black sleeve-colored arm. Gabriella took another deep breath before whispering softly, "Mom," she started feebly. "things have been really, really, _really_ whacked up lately. I know you probably know because you're always looking down at me. And since you've been looking down on me, you've probably been looking down at the rest of the world as well. Does that mean Bret is really dead and Phil killed him? Or is he really, truly dead?"

Silence buzzed in her ear until a rock crashed into her window. Little shards of glass scattered on the floor and Gabriella quickly got up, bending to pick up the rock. On it was a folded up piece of paper tapped to it. Gabriella unfolded it and read it carefully.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_We're coming for you. _

And that was it. Gabriella let out shaky breaths and she laid the small scrap of paper on her bed. Feeling faint, Gabriella leaned against the dresser and took deep, calming breaths. It was obviously a sign.

_Después de la lluvia sale el sol. _Which meant: After the rain, the sun shines. Her mom would pull Gabriella's hair behind her ear and whisper those words softly in her ear. But it seemed as if after the rain has fell for today, it would still rain. And rain, and rain and rain until a thunderstorm rolled in and killed her.

Gabriella stood straight up and walked to the window, leaning out of it. No one was there, but she knew she was being watched. Swallowing, gabriella lowered herself back on her bed. Then she just thought. She didn't think of the thought that she could come to die after almost dying several times, but she did think of happy stuff. Her mom, Troy, Sharpay, Bella, Miley—everything and everyone that made her want to live everyday to its fullest.

_Bliss..._

"She's been up there for two hours," Miley said softly. "We should go and check on her."

"I will," Troy said. Miley and Sharpay went to protest, but Troy beat them to it. "Please, guys. You can soothe her with words, but I can soothe her with love. Just for a bit and then I'll see if I can send her down here."

"Fine," Sharpay grumbled. "We'll keep you to that promise." Troy nodded before turning and dashing up the steps. He gently opened the door to their room and gasped. Shattered glass was showering the floor and Gabriella was on the bed, looking lost in thought. Troy was immediately by her side, bringing her into his arms. Gabriella, snapping out of her thoughts, wrapped her arms tightly around Troy and held him tight to her. "Gabriella—"

"Shh," Gabriella murmured. "Una acción buena enseña más que mil palabras—actions speak louder than words. And right now, I just want to be held, Troy. I want to be held by_ you_."

Troy kissed her temple. "Okay, I'll hold you." So they sat there, Gabriella practically in his lap as he rocked them both. He moved them so they were laying down and they stayed like that for a while, staring into each others eyes and holding one another. "I love you," Gabriella whispered.

"I love you, too," Troy said back.

Gabriella bit her lip. "Enough to strip me of my innocence?" Troy's eyes bulged. They hadn't talked too much of sex. It just hadn't been brought up. But he wanted to make love to her so badly. And with her saying that made it even harder to restrain. But he had to. Sharpay and Miley were here and she was vulnerable. He wasn't going to take advantage of her like that. Never. "Gabriella—"

"Before you protest, Troy," Gabriella said. "I'm fine with it." She sat up and looked down at him. "I want you to hold me in your arms and make love with me. Frankly, I don't care whether Sharpay and Miley is down stairs. I _want_ you, Troy. _So_ badly. And I don't think I can resist any longer." Troy stared at her for a moment before wrapping his hand behind her neck. He brought her down on him so their lips can fuse together.

Gabriella lifted a leg over his waist and slid on him, propping her elbows on either side of his head to keep support. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach as explicit pictures flashed in her mind about her and Troy having sex. Troy's hands whispered across her skin, leaving and inferno trail, she shivered and brought him closer to her. "I love you," Troy murmured against her lips. Gabriella raked her nails down his chest. "I love you, too," she murmured as well. Soon their hands were roaming, their tongues probing and their hips bucking.

And then they folded into each other, making passionate, sweet love until they fell asleep.

_Bliss..._

"Just for a bit," Sharpay mimicked. "He's been up there forever. Let's go."

"What if they're in the middle of something?" Miley asked reluctantly. "I may dislike my brother, but I love him and respect his privacy." Sharpay only rolled her eyes and dragged her up the steps. They opened the door to Troy and Gabriella's room and both let gasps escape their lips. "Holy," Sharpay breathed.

"Shit," Miley said after. "They had sex?" She wasn't mortified that they had had sex, they loved each other and she was okay with that. But they had actually done it while her and Sharpay were only down stairs. "While we were in the house? That's...that's...ew!"

Troy groaned from the bed and pulled Gabriella tighter against him. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She nuzzled her nose against Troy's slight stubble and laughed softly when his face twitched. "Mmm," she hummed. "Troy?"

"Oh, God, do not wake him up!" Sharpay screeched. "He's naked!" Gabriella nearly jumped off the bed. She looked up at the two girls at her door, startled. Then she pulled the cover up to cover her bare chest. "What are you guys doing here?" She made sure to have Troy's body covered, too. Miley and Sharpay, finding her panic amusing, smirked. "Oh, you know, the usual," Miley said sarcastically. "Walking in on our best friend and her boyfriend, my brother, having sex."

"That is _so_ not usual," Gabriella said, her cheeks flaming. "Get out, please. I'd rather talked while I have clothes on."

"Don't have to say it twice," Sharpay said, snickering. The girls tottered out of the room, closing the door loudly behind them. The noise startled Troy awake. He looked up at Gabriella, confused. "What was that?"

"Shar and Miley just walked in on us," Gabriella informed him. "Come on, we have to get dressed." Gabriella started moving out of the bed.

"I don't feel like getting up," Troy whined, pulling her down onto his chest. Gabriella giggled. "I just had amazing sex with my sexy girlfriend and I rather spend the day lounging in bed with her."

Gabriella smiled. "Sounds like you and your sexy girlfriend had some fun."

Troy smirked. "Oh, we did."

"I don't think she'd be really happy that we're in bed together though, naked," Gabriella teased.

"Actually," Troy argued. "I think she'd be quite fond with it." Troy pulled her fully on him and Gabriella squealed as he attacked her sides with his wiggling fingers. Gabriella laughed breathlessly as Troy continued his assault on her terrible sides. It was only when the knock on the door made them stop. Gabriella sat up on Troy's torso and waited for the voice. "You guys better be getting dressed," came Miley's voice.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we are, Miles. Just hang on."

Miley sighed. "Sure. Whatever."

Gabriella looked down at Troy and giggled. She slid off of him and grabbed a towel. "I'll be in the shower, okay?" Troy nodded. Gabriella closed herself in the bathroom and he pulled on his boxers. While he was pulling them, on though, he remembered the crashed window, A rock was in the middle of the flor as well. Troy picked up, confusion deep within him. Did someone throw this rock in here?

Troy picked up a piece of paper on the edge of the bed. His eyes went wide as he read it. "Who..?" Troy's questioned died on his tongue when he heard a scream and a crash from the bathroom. He let the paper float to the floor before dashing into the bathroom. Gabriella was in the back of the shower, trembling and tightly pulled into a fetal position. Troy crouched beside her and wrapped his arms around her cold body. "Gabriella? What's wrong? What happened?" Gabriella shook her head and sobs continued to roll and tumble.

Troy moved to sit in front of her. He grasped her shoulders. "Gabriella, look up at me. Right at me." Gabriella lifted her head and looked at him through glassy eyes. "You've got to tell me what's wrong, okay? What happened? Did you fall?" Miley and Sharpay dashed into the room after her said that. "We heard a scream," Miley said. "What happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Troy said. "Now, Gabriella, breathe, okay? Slow, even breaths. Like this." Troy filled his lungs with air and Gabriella caught on with him. They did it for several minutes before Gabriella coughed. "I saw him," she whispered. "He...he was at the window, staring at me. When I scream it was like he vanished." When she saw their doubtful faces, her eyes went wide. "You've got to believe me! I saw him, I did! He was right there. He...he's still alive. And he wants to kill me. He threw a rock at my window saying he'll get me. You have to believe me." Gabriella's eyes were wide, hoping that they'd understand. Miley and Sharpay only looked away, doubt still etched deeply onto their faces. But Troy pulled Gabriella in a hug, rocking her slowly back in forth. Gabriella cried on his shoulder as she clung to him. "Don't let them kill me, Troy," she whispered. "Please."

"Never," Troy breathed. "I'll never let them hurt you."

Gabriella looked at him. She seriously looked like a lost, scared child. "Promise?"

Troy nodded. "I promise."

* * *

**So what do you think? I think it's pretty obvious of the answer that Bret is either alive of dead. Please review! I'd appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Thanks!-Brittany **


	22. B: Finally Over and Done With

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live_

* * *

Deciding that staying in the house would be the safest bet, Gabriella didn't leave. Sharpay and Miley were still weary about the whole Bret thing, but to make her not upset, they stuck with her and only left for groceries. And Gabriella was even uncertain about that. So when they told her they both were going to run some errands and needed Troy's assistance, Gabriella was close to loosing her sanity. "You can't go," she tried to explain. "As soon as you guys leave, as soon as I'm vulnerable enough, he'll come barging in and try to kill me."

"Gabriella, okay, just stop," Sharay said. "Bret is _dead_. They've got proof, alright? Drop it. We'll be back in a few."

"Or you could come with us," Miley quipped. "If you feel insecure."

"No. I'm not leaving. Why can't you guys just believe me?"

"Why can't you just let it go?" Sharoay said quietly back. Gabriella shook her head in disbelief and collapsed back against the couch. "We'll be back, okay?" Miley said, pulling her jakcet on. "If anything happens, call us."

Gabriells sighed softly. She blinked hard, resfusing to cry and nodded meekly. "Okay. Thank you guys. I love you." They both smiled and scurried out of the house. Troy bent to press a chaste kiss to Gabriella's lips and when he tried to pull awya, Gabriella wounded her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Troy was shocked, but nevertheless, fell blissfully into the kiss. "I love you," she mummured against his lips. "You know that, right?"

"Of course."

"And you believe me?"

"Yeah. I believe you. But, Brie, there's no way he'll know we left, alright? You'll be safe. I promise." Gabriella contemplated at what he said then she nodded. Gently, she tapped her nose against his and Troy smiled. Before he could go, Gabriella gave him one last kiss. It was like a kiss that would be their last. Once Troy was gone, Gabriella brought her legs up tightly to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and then rested her chin against her shaky knees. The air was dense and everything was silent. So when there was a loud bang from the kitchen, Gabriella nearly jumped a mile. Holding back a cry, she fled up stairs, looking for any sorce of protection.

Loud, thunderous footsteps trailed after her. Gabriella's mind reeled as it went back to the day of the fire and of Troy getting shot. She remembered how Bret chased after her, greedy for her death.

"Gabriella."

It was just her name. But how he said it. It was sick, monstrous, and uncanny. And he was so close, too. Gabriella ran into her and Troy's room, reaching under the bed for the baseball bat. She didn't have time to breathe as he pulled her back, making the bat slip from her grasp, and a terrified scream pressed past her lips. He turned her around, twisting her meek arm under his strong grasp. Gabriella pulled her leg back and jerked it forward, sending it crashing into the side of his face. His head jerked backwards and he looked dazed for a moment. Then he wa sstaring at her again, that same smirk covering his features. But something else was there, too. Something more terrifying than ever.

Gabriella was too lost in thought to notice him reaching in his pocket. His glove-clad hand was clasped over her mouth just as she was about to scream when he pulled the knife out. He dragged her up on her feet, twisting her arm painfull behind her and pressing the knife against her neck. Gabriella gasped, feeling the sharp prick of the knife cut through her skin. "Miss me, baby?" he said, his voice slithering past his lips to breezing in her ear.

Gabriella felt ready to vomit.

She twisted, thrashed, kicked around in his grasp, but he seemed to have gotten stronger. Her head fell back, tears streaming down her face as she thought about Troy and Sharpay and Miley and Amanda and Bella. She's only just met Amanda and Bella. She didn't want to loose them now. They were the only ones left. "Hold still," Bret hissed in her ear and she then realised he was creeping them slowly out of the room. It took Gabriella a moment to figure out why.

A voice.

Not just any voice, but _Sharpay's_ voice. Gabriella had to contain from jumping in joy. "Gabriella, have you seen my purse?" Sharpay asked. There was a pause. "Gabriella?" Bret's breathing quikened. He dashed out of the hallway and into the bathroom. "Gabriella, honey, where are you? You better not be playing games with me." Her footfalls fell closer. Gabriella desperately thrashed in Bret's embrace. "You bitch, I said hold still," he said and pressed the knife further against her neck. Gabriella whimpered and tears ran faster as the hot liquid, feeling like lava, trailed down her neck.

"Gabriella?" She was closer. Maybe a few feet away from the door. Bret looked around frantically, searching for anything, something, to help him. Gabriella closed her eyes when she heard the jingle of the door knob. "Gabriella, you in here?" Sharpay pushed on the door, but it didn't budge. Bret gave up, and moved slowly to the door. "Unlock it," he whispered in her ear, nodding towards the lock on the knob. Gabriella shook her head frantically and Bret pressed against her neck harder. The pain was unbearable. Feeling dizzy, Gabriella reached blindly for the lock and tiwsted it with number fingers. Bret pushed himself against the wall next to the door and Sharpay came in, bewildered. "Alright, Gabs, I know you're in here and I am going to kill you." Sharpay noticed the stillness and silence. Her eyes cut aroud trhe room and when she landed on Gabriella and Bret, she screamed. Bret lunged forward, knocking Sharpay down and still keeping a firm hold on Gabriella.

Sharpay turned on her back, staring wide-eyed up at Bret, her eyes unbelieving and her mouth opened. "But...you're dead," she gasped. Bret smirked and threw Gabriella. Witha yelp, she landed against the wall and fell to her knees. She was dizzy and didn't have enough strength to get up. Bret grabbed Sharpay, smirking and Gabriella twisted her head. Her heart was beating against her chest as Sharpay struggled against Bret while he brought up the knife.

But before he could bring it down, Gabriella was launcing herself at him, grabbing his arm and twisting it. Bret shook her off of him and Sharpay grabbed the knife that fell from his hand. Without hesitation, she brought it down so it would sink into his thigh. Bret let out a holler, loosing his footing and falling to the ground. Gabriella scrambled out of the way just in time. "Gabriella, get up! We have to go!" Sharpay yelled, grabbing Gabriella's arm and pulling her up. Gabriella was sweating, tired and weary. She shook her head and reached numbly for the wound on her neck. When she pulled her hand back to her vision, it was stained with blood. The look of it made her quesy.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay hollered. "I need your help! Can you move?"

"It hurts," Gabriella groaned. Sharpay, almsot to tears, looked back at Bret who was slowly standing up, and then draped Gabriella's body around her. She didn't really train for carrying a 110 pound girl, so she wobbled as she walked out of the bathroom. "Gabriella, please, at least try to help me," Sharpay begged. From behind them, Bret grunted and his heavy feet moved against the carpet, leaving a nauseating trail of blood behind him.

Gabriella nodded weakly and tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. She did and Sharpay and her were moving at a timid race. Bret, enraged, ignored the pain in his leg and limp/ran down the hallway. He grabbed a fist-full of Gabriella's midnight hair and pulled, causing Gabriella to scream and Sharpay to cry out in distress. Bret smirked at the two girls and wrapped his hands around Gabriella's neck, hurting the wound to no end.

"You bastard, let go!" Sharpay yelled, and punched Bret's chest.

Bret snarled, a sound that was almost inhuman, and rammed into Sharpay. Gabrielal fell o the floor, gasping and watched in horror as Bret slapped Sharpay. Then he settled for her neck, choking her. Sharpay's mouth was wide open, blood leaking from the side from Bret's earlier assault. "You fucking bitch, you have no right to disrupt!"

Gabriella looked at the knife standing staright from his leg. With all the strength she could muster, she ripped it from his leg, causing Bret to scream in agony. Gabriella didn't use it though. She jammed her fist down, landing a perfect punch in his not so pretty face. Bret groaned and Gabriella punched him again. "That's for making me scared to sleep at night, you creepy son of a bitch!" she yelled. Another hit. "And that's for barging into my life, trying to kill everyone that I love!" Gabriella gripped the knife harder and was ready to ram it into his heart, but Bret threw his head forward, head-butting her face and making her cry out in pain. She gripped her head, the knife falling and crawled backwards.

Bret lunged forward, trapping her under him. "Gabriella, you should know that I _always_ win," he seethed. "And right now, you will never win." Gabriella screeched, her body arching as Bret brought his fist down on her face. He pulled his hand back, ready for another one, but he was pulled back. Sharpay latched her arms around his torso, pulling him backwards. Bret twisted his body around and pulled Sharpay down. "This isn't your fight, girlie," he snarled.

"And this isn't you life," Sharpay spit back. Bret narrowed his eyes at her and Sharpay took that moment to turn them over. Gabriella looked up, bewildered and then almost cried in relief when Sharpay gave Bret's body a harsh push and then he was rolling down the steps. They both watched him as he rolled and rolled and rolled and then he was limp at the end, blood everywhere. Gabriella swallowed harshly, her face turning pale and then she pulled herself up. She helped Sharpay up and the wobbled to the top of the stairs, staring down at Bret. "Oh, god," Gabriella cried, bringing a hand up to her mouth and finally allowing herself to cry.

The door busted open and in came Troy and Miley. "What the hell happened?" Miley asked.

"Oh,_ now_ you come," Sharpay said, shakily walking down the steps. She was about to fall into Miley's arms, but a hand grabbed her leg, cuasing her to scream, along with Gabriella. Sharpay brought he rother leg up and kicked his head, causing him to let go, blood fly, and then he was finally still. Sharpay then threw herself in her cousins arms. "Oh, God. It was _so_ horrible."

Gabriella walked down the steps, her eyes traine don Bret. He looked dead. But was he? Just to make sure, Gabriella, kicked Bret. Nothing happened, his body just rolled in response. Gabriella brought her leg back again and swung. She continued doing it, tears streaming down her face as she gave all she had left to his dead body. "You son of a bitch!" she yelled and then arms were around her, pulling her back.

"Gabriella, shh, it's done. He's gone, alright? Everything will be okay." And then Gabriella was turning in his arms, tucking her head in the croook of his neck and weeping.

"I'll call 9-1-1," Miley said.

He was right.

It was done. Bret was dead.

But then one thing appeared in her mind. And she saw it, or,_ him_, through the blinds.

Phil.

* * *

**Ohhhh, cliffhanger. **

**Okay, so there's a chapter. I've been majorly neglecting this story. It's almost done, I know that, and I'll be so happy when it is. And, yes, most of this chapter was based on One Tree Hill. Did you guys know that there's a 9th season coming out January 11th! OMG, I'm so excited! I can't wait and there's gonna be some serious deep drama there, too.**

**And did anyone see Breaking Dawn Pt. 1? I saw it the opening weekened, and it was AMAZING! I can't wait until part 2. Now, all I have to do is see New Years Eve...I can't wait to see it and see Zac Efron with all his gloriness and sexiness. Did I spell taht right? Haha, oh well. Review, please!**

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	23. B: Bliss

_**"Bliss"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own HSM**_

_Bliss isn't too far away unless you push it away._

_"If you follow your bliss, doors will open for you that wouldn't have opened for anyone else." _  
_-Joseph Campbell_

_If you want to be loved, show that you can love._

_Ignorance is bliss._

_Do what makes you happy. Be with who makes you smile. Laugh as much as you breathe. Love as long as you live_

* * *

Gabriella sneaked out of the house, the action going unnoticed by her friends. She stalked towards him, well limped, actually, and when she got to him, she swung her hand out, smacking him hard in the face. Phil's head jerked to the side and he stood frozen for a moment before looking back at Gabriella with a solemn face. "You have got _a lot_ of nerve coming here," Gabriella seethed, jabbing her finger into his chest. "After everything you've done." Gabriella heaved in a deep breath. "You're a sick bastard."

"I am," Phil said. "But that's life, Gabriella. There's a bunch of people like me. Probably ones who've done worse."

"The police are coming and they're going to take you to jail," Gabriella told him. She expected him to run, do something to escape, but he didn't. He pulled out a knife instead, causing Gabriella to jerk back in fear. "Or," phil said, running a finger over the blade. "You can kill me." His dark eyes floated up to meet Gabriella's. Gabriella stood there, speechless. Did he really just say that? Was he really_ that_ insane? "I'm giving you a chance, Gabriela," Phil said when she didn't move. "I'd rather be dead than you hate me so much."

"Don't try to make me pity you!" Gabriella said, enraged. "You bought all this shit down on you by yourself. You...you didn't have to kill her. Or hurt me or team up with Bret or any of it! We could've been a family." By the time Gabriella was done, she was on the verge of tears. Phil shook his head and thrusted the knife towards her. "Kill me," he said. Gabriella shook her head. "No."

"You had no trouble killing Bret," Phil seethed, suddenly angry.

"I didn't want to kill anyone," Gabriella said. "But I wasn't going to let him kill me, either, so I killed him."

Phil smirked. "You sound like you're loosing your sanity."

"Maybe I am. And you're the one to blame."

"Then why don't you kill me?"

"Because you're still my father," Gabriella said. "You made me and brought me into this world, so I _can't_ kill you."

"What if I tried to kill you?" Phil asked. "Then you'd defend yourself, wouldn't you?" Gabriella staretd to back up, but Phil was fast. He grabbed her wrist and Gabriella expected him to twist it, or yank the knife away from her, but he didn't. He rammed her hand into his stomach. Once. Twice. Three times. Gabriella screamed as she fell to the ground with him, blood everywhere. Police sirens were heard in the distance and her name was being called, but Gabriella didn't move. Her hand was still clutched around the hilt of the knife, stained with her father's blood. Phil's lips were moving, but nothing came out. Gabriella cut her eyes up to his face and gasped. He looked happy. Gabriella knew he was in pain, but he was actually _smiling_.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella let go of the knife and turned her head around to see Ttroy, Sharpay and Miley jogging to her. Troy helped her up and pulled her into a hug. "H-he made me do it," Gabriella said shakily. "He grabbed my hand and made me stab him! He wanted to die." Gabriella shook in Troy's arms. Troy nodded and kissed her head. "It's alright, it's okay," he said softly. "I believe you."

* * *

Gabriella didn't want to go to Bret's funeral. She didn't want to see his family and friends. And Phil didn't have a funeral. They burried him and Gabriella didn't wnat to see them do it or see him. She sat at home, shocked at what happened ince she came to Nevada. Bret. The fire. Almost dying. Not once, but twice. Killing two men. Meeting her aunt and cousins and uncle. Meeting Sharpay. Learning that her mather didn't die in a plane crash, but from her father. Falling in love. It was a lot. A lot to take in. Some of it was blissful, but some of it was solemn.

Sharpay's mom came back. She was informed about everything that had happened and she was a really nice person. Since Amanda was the only family she had here, Gabriella went to move in with her. Troy and Miley's parents came down to Nevada to live there. Since neither of them were in touch with their children, they were more than shocked to find out what had happened over time.

The school was rebuilt and it looked good as new. New features, supplies, electronics. Gabriella was still reminded of what had happened when she walked through the new doors of the building. She'd be reminded of Phil and Bret who seemed like a lifetime away. It was weird, really. Not having them around. Gabriella didn't miss them, though. She didn't miss her father because he would only cause more pain and trouble. He _was_ insane.

Problems were set aside now that it was a year later. Life was better.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay screeched, her nails digging into the soft leather of the seta she was in. "You're going to kill us!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and kept her eyes trained forward. She always said that. Sure, she wasn't the best driver, but she wasn't that bad, either, right? "Shar, be quiet."

"Gabs, you're like way above the speed limit," Miley pointed out. Gabriella checked on what she was and shook her head. "The speed limit is fifty miles per hour. I'm only on fifty-five." Gabriella pulled up into the parking lot and the occupants in the car stumbled out. Gabriella rolled her eyes at their dramatic and they walked into the school. "Championships today," Troy said.

"You'll do great," Gabriella encourgaed. "You always do."

Troy had joined the basketball team as soon as he could and he _was_ amazing. "Montez, mind if we borrow your boy for a second?" Chad Danforth asked, slinging his arm around Troy. Gabriella shook her head and the baskteball team hauled Troy away, laughing and joking. Just as they left, Bell came skipping up to the, her face showing off a brilliant smile. "Okay, guess what?" Bella hadn't been home last nigth because she spent the night over at a friends house.

"What?"

"You know that friend's house I was at last night?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, it wasn't just a friend, it was Cody Willmington!" Bella's had a crush on him since freshman year. Gabriella gasped. "You guys...slept together?"

"Of course not. It was just a romantic dinner and movie. Then he kissed me and asked me out."

"Bells, that's awesome."

"I know right. But look, I've got to go. See you later!" Bella ran off and Gabriella smiled. Of course the road ahead would be bumpy, but everything was smooth right now. It took a while, but she finally digged up her bliss.

THE END

* * *

**Finally done! Yes! I hate this chapter. I never really know how to end a story and I really suck at it. But still, can you guys review? It'd be awesome!**

**Oh, and Happy 23rd Birthday Vanessa! And happy 22nd belated birthday to Taylor Swift, too! **

**Thanks!-Brittany**


End file.
